Awakened
by sukura123
Summary: Sequel to: Bloody Rose. Krystal has earned all three tattoo symbols and is gifted the title of Immortal Goddess. Being reunited with her loved ones and finding out that she gets to go to Goddess Training Academy to train & learn more about her powers is going great! Until bad things start happening, secrets, lies & betrayals are discovered & fate has worse things in store...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This chapter took several turns since I decided on how to write it and finish it up. Thanks again for sticking with me through my last story: Bloody Rose. This is the sequel to it. Enjoy the first chapter! :  
**

**~Chapter 1: Life~**

**Zoey**

It was as if I felt my body being put back together piece by piece. It felt really strange, I still had my eyes closed. I felt someone shaking me by the shoulders, and I opened my eyes to find a relieved Ichiru in my face.

"Hey. I'm alright, what about everyone else?" I asked as he motioned for me to look around. I did so as he helped me to my feet. I could just see Zero's body reappearing a silhouette of golden light. Mom and dad had appeared next as well as all our weapons.

"How the hell are we alive?" Ichiru asked us. Everyone thought about it for a second and we all came to one conclusion.

"Krystal." We all said in unison. But where is she?

I noticed we were still in the same field as before. the last thing I remember is a crying and screaming Krystal running towards me before I died.

The field seemed to be repairing itself as a green glow seem to encase all the land under our feet. I could see grass and flowers growing in the distance. A red glow to the west was repairing the city, literally putting crumbling buildings back together again as if they were just built.

Looking up at the sky, it was still night time and that the meteor was gone. the sky was no longer red. I had to squint a bit because I thought I had seen something moving at high speeds towards us.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the way before a small piece of stone hit me. It was small enough for one person to stand on. I could see fresh blood on it and could tell it was a broken piece from something much larger.

"Its Krystal's blood, where could she be?" Zero asked as worry etched on his features.

"Hey, over here!" A familiar feminine voice yelled at us. I turned to see Krystal's mom and little sis Melanie. I was glad they were alright. A smile crossed my face as she ran to greet us.

"What happened to us and everyone else? I remember fire and an agonizing pain in my chest and then nothing. I think I died." She said looking at us for answers.

"Ma'am see we all died by a vampire named Damon. he was out to take out the vampire hunters and everyone else on this Earth. He wanted power. He also wanted your daughter Krystal for her powers and to stop her from becoming the Immortal Goddess." Dad explained. "But Krystal went on and became the Goddess. She now has the command and strength to govern us. We are trying to find her now."

"I saw someone in white fall from the sky at high speeds and crash over there." She said pointed to an area to the west of us. "Maybe it was her." She scooped up Melanie and ran towards the area as we followed her.

It took a good five minutes to get there. There was a figure in black holding up Krystal's body by her neck. He was covered in shadows. He had a well muscle toned body and wore black dress pants, but no shirt. His haired matched his orange eyes. He looked sinister. Krystal's back was to us. She had severe injuries that needed immediate attention.

Before we could attack, he threw her body into the ground as he disappeared by doing a ninja flip in the air with a smirk on his face. All of us her gathered around her as Zero lifted her up into his arms.

"She's not breathing!" Her mom cried. Melanie began to cry too.

Krystal was in a short all white and ruffled dress along with cut off sleeves. She had no shoes, but her feet were covered in blood. She had so many wounds...this was worse than the time when Shizuka used her as a shield.

Her mother did CPR for several minutes and she wasn't responding. Everyone one was anxious and didn't give up on her. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

I personally felt that Krystal's mom and Zero were taking it the hardest. I noticed that Krystal's wounds haven't even healed themselves yet. She had all the tattoos and power, so why wasn't she alive?!

Zero's back was to me as the rest of us backed up to give him some space. We each said our own little prayers like we were saying goodbye for the last time.

His shoulder's were slumped and his head was down, I knew he was crying and he wanted to be alone. I heard him whispering things to her, but couldn't make out what they were.

The last thing he did was place a kiss on her lips and her body was illuminated in a white light. Her wounds closed and healed, her pale skin returned to its normal color and she slowly opened her eyes.

All of us ran over instantly and gathered around her.

She took a few breaths as her eyes fully opened, "Wha...I'm alive?" She was shocked. "Did I...save Earth?" She asked.

"Yes, yes you did sweetheart." Her mom pulled her into an embrace and Krystal returned it. "You saved all of us, including everyone else who was slain by Damon. What happened to him anyway?" She asked.

Krystal got out of the embrace as she sighed and replied, "He is dead. We had a huge battle in the sky. He was cruel and showed zero mercy with his attacks. I was able to counter attack though. I nearly died once, but someone brought me back. I believe it was Mya, the previous Goddess."

She continued, "Anyway, after he struck a nerve, I glared so intensely at him that I literally saw fear in his eyes. He escaped then. I was left alone with Raptor and using everything I had left, I focused on destroying it. I used this." Krystal put one hand over her chest and made a pulling motion as she pulled out a crystallized spiky diamond and her eyes grew duller so she quickly put it back inside.

"That crystallized structure is my heart. It was a last resort and thank goodness it worked." She smiled a bit. "After Raptor was destroyed, my heart fell and when I reached out to catch it, it was suddenly shattered by a dark energy spear from out of nowhere. It was then I had died." She finished.

"Just one question, when the hell did you have time to change into that outfit?" I questioned her.

"It just appeared and replaced my old clothes. I wonder..." She thought of something and then her white dress and sleeves were replaced by her previous black and white jogging suit. "Cool."

She tugged onto Zero's arm, "Let's go home." she said as Zero smiled in return.

"Krystal, you okay! I missed you!" Melanie hopped down from her mother's arm and ran to hug her sister. They shared a lovely embrace.

Krystal began to cry and I noticed they were real tears and not bloody like they used to be. "Krystal your tears, they are normal again!" I said as she touched her cheek to see. She opened her mouth to say something when she quickly raised her hand and a green magical barrier was thrown up to protect us.

Krystal suddenly stood and went to the front of the group. She put up a hand to silence anyone who tried to ask what was wrong. A black portal appeared and out stepped the same man who was covered in shadows.

"Ah I see you're quick to detect my presence. No wonder why I couldn't evade your mind, you had a barrier that I could not break through." He spoke. His voice was deep and there was something else about it that was off.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to escort you to the Isle of Skye. That is where you shall begin your Goddess training. You will learn teachings of old and new. You will learn how to master every kind of weapon known to man and even upgrade your scythe. I can see you doubt my words, so I will let my Master tell the rest of it." He stepped to the side and out popped the previous Goddess, Mya.

She was so beautiful and graceful when she walked to meet Krystal. "What have I have I told you about your impression on people Zemont? Dark portals do not make a welcoming entry." Mya stated as she glared at him. He looked apologetic as he bowed to her.

"Now then Krystal, I want you to come and train so that you can further access and become more knowledgeable of your new title. You need to come to Goddess Training Academy with us. You will be fully accommodated with everything you need." Mya told her.

"But I have already acquired everything I need here. I'll think about it." Krystal replied.

"Yes you have acquired the three symbols and the title but is much more that you need to learn about them all and yourself. Training starts soon. I'll send notice in a few days."

"Can I bring my friends and family along?" Krystal asked.

"Of course you can. Each of them will have everything they need available. Including your own rooms. I'll take my leave. Please rest up, and great job even i don't have the power to bring the dead to life again. I'm very interested to get to know more about you." Mya left with a warm smile as she waved goodbye as Zemont followed her.

After that we all went back to Krystal's old house, our home for now until the castle is done.

**Krystal**

Even though my wounds were gone, and physically I was alright, mentally I was tired. I was in the shower remembering where I had been after I had died. I was in a place that was all white. No grass no trees, just my family combined with the Kiyu family and most importantly Zero.

Everyone was all smiles, not one single sherd of sadness. But then I felt something like a warning light go off and I mentally blocked my mind. It was as if something was trying to enter my head. I could feel its evil presence and then I felt something warm on my lips and I was thrown out of the dreaming world.

I felt suspicious about that Zemont character, he said that he tried to enter my mind and couldn't. He seemed to be hiding something. What was he to Mya?

I finally cut the shower water off and stepped out and quickly dried myself off. Zero was outside the bathroom door and he busted down the door just as I had finished dressing and putting away my toothbrush. I wore a simple purple tank top and a pair of white shorts. Zero had changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Zero! there is a thing called knocking-" I was cut off when he hugged me tightly again. He seemed to be scared, I felt his head rest on my shoulder. Then I felt tears slid down afterward.

I embraced him. "Zero what's wrong?" I asked softly as I rubbed his head in gentle strokes.

"Krystal, you died and you wouldn't wake up. I thought you would be gone for good." His tone was full of sadness. I felt bad that I left him alone like that, but we both knew that it wasn't my fault.

"I'm here now Zero, because of you. Our loving bond is so strong, that's all it took. It was scary for me too, but I had a peaceful dream, it involved all of us and we were so happy. Everything was fine." I told him hoping it would make him feel better.

I'm not a vampire, but a human. A not-so-normal human who saved the Earth and everyone on it against all odds unimaginable. I began to softly laugh as it grew louder and Zero seemed to be confused.

"Can you believe what I have done Zero? I gave Damon a run for his money and saved the Earth, Me, a human." I said in between laughs. Zero joined in as well. And soon we stopped and looked at each other.

I found it funny because before I was nothing but now I'm a full fledged Immortal Goddess with epic powers.

I just realized that I haven't been coughing or feeling horrible since I woke up. "Zero, do I still have those black spirals of death on my back?" I asked as I turned and raised my shirt up passed my black bra.

"No, they're gone, thank goodness. I know you were sick of that crap." He said and I nodded. I let my shirt down. As I turned to meet a hungry looking Zero. I smiled but I had longed for his touch and I had an important question to ask him.

"Here hungry boy, free blood just for you." I joked as I pulled him into the shower with me. We sat on the floor as I moved my hair aside and turned my head a bit. I smiled at him as he gave me an apologetic look.

He held me securely as he drank from me as if he scared that I disappear again. I wrapped my arms around his stomach as I leaned into him. I felt nothing but warm sensations and it felt amazing. I was hooked and couldn't help it.

I wanted to be strong like him and his family. I still have a lot of learning to do about this Immortal stuff as well as training to perfect it. I wanted to be stronger for myself and for mom and Melanie. I want to protect them, all of them.

"Zero? Do you think my heart will grow stronger if I become a vampire?" I asked a few minutes later while my breathing was a bit labored. He was done drinking. He was using the back of his hand to wipe the blood off his chin, which was very little. He had learned to be clean with it.

As soon as I asked the question he looked at me with utter shock. "Probably, but I wouldn't turn you into one of us. We are monsters after all-"

I interrupted him. "No you're not. You have hearts. You care about your land and its people and you love me right? Don't say that anymore. Its not true." I put a hand on the side of his face as I stroked his cheek.

"You're right, but I don't want you to become like us. Plus its an extremely painful and agonizing process. You could die. You technically are stronger than us in rank and skill, all you need is more training to perfect it." He said as we both stood up and made our way to my bed.

"Why do you want to become one of us?" he asked as we laid down under the warm blanket next to each other.

I thought about it for a moment. "Even though I'm Immortal supposedly, what if I grow old. You're still gonna be looking hot while I looked like a dried up raisin." I pouted when he laughed softly.

He ruffled my hair and said, "I'll love you till the end of time." His tone was serious and I was blushing.

Annoyed I said, "Okay but still how about after we graduate high school next year? We'll both be eighteen then and legal." I quickly hid my face in the blanket as it turned red from embarrassment. Did I just say legal? What am I thinking!

Zero just laughed again and I threw a pillow at his face to shut him up. He sat up and lifted the blanket off my head and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll think about it." He says ending our conversation. I leaned up to kiss him as we both fell on the floor with a soft thud.

He was on the bottom and I was on top of him. We stared at each other, getting lost in each others eyes and forgetting about the world.

I snapped out of it to help him to his feet as we yet again climbed into bed.

"Zero can you hold me in your arms again for tonight?" I asked as he started to fall asleep. He smiled as he yawned again and then I yawned as well. As we cuddled together and put our arms around each other, I had a sudden feeling that we were being watched.

But I was so tired that I blew it off for me being paranoid and I feel asleep in a safe and loving embrace.

**Please review, thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

**~Chapter 2: Fear~**

**Krystal**

I was tossing and turning in a horrible dream before I awoke all sweaty and hot. I was alone in the room, Zero must've gone downstairs already.

I untangled the sheets from myself and went to take a warm shower. The dream I just had replayed itself in my head.

There was screaming, bloodshed and deaths. I seen Zero with a cold lifeless look in his eyes and he was slaughtering everyone. Something had happened to him, and no one could stop him.

I remember him firmly grasping my neck as he attempted to kill me. And for some reason I didn't do anything to stop him.

Lastly I had seen Zero's family including Melanie and mom, bleeding heavily on the snowy ground. And then the guy with orange hair appeared as he smiled with satisfaction as if he was behind it all.

I had a feeling that it may happen eventually, why were my dreams prophetic!

Realizing I had zoned out for a few minutes or however long, I shut off the shower water and I got dressed. After finishing up in the bathroom, I began to walk out when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder.

I quickly turned around to find no one there. I thought that I had imagined it, and as I walked out of the bathroom, I didn't see the figure in the shadows disappear.

After a long day, Zoey told me that their castle was finally rebuilt. So we ended up moving back there.

As the guards greeted us so did the paparazzi and their cameras. Zero held my hand with his, he could tell that I was a little nervous. He whispered in my ear, "I'm not denying anything, how about you?"

"I agree." I replied as I beamed at him. We all know that I'm not royalty but non of that matters here. But what would everyone else in the surrounding kingdoms think?

So many pictures were taken and it seems the closer we came toward the gates, the more paparazzi appeared. Zero ignored their questions and pulled me along. Once we were in the castle, the huge doors were closed behind us.

"Krystal." A strong male voice called my name. He and four other people were dressed in black robes. Each one looked of high importance.

"Yes." I answered. Then all five of them bowed down to me. I was shocked.

"Young girl, you have saved us all from a terrible fate at the cost of your own life. Immortal Goddess we need to speak with you." He said as he his tone and face went serious.

"You're welcome. And OK, what is it about?" I asked as my forehead began to heat up. Suddenly I felt very tired. Even though, I've rested all day.

"You seem tired, how about tomorrow afternoon we discuss it in the royal library?" He said as my eyelids started to droop.

I nodded as I began to walk back to my old room. I was alone as Zero's family, including himself had stayed to talk with the Vampire Hunter Association. The green stone that was still hanging around my neck had started to heat up. I went to grab it as I fell to my knees.

I got up and struggled to drag myself to my room which was three doors down. I managed to open the door and stagger in. I felt the power of Courage, Wisdom and Power rush at me all at once. I feel to my knees again as I tried not to scream from this agonizing pain coursing through me.

My breathing become labored and my sight very blurry as I passed out on my bedroom floor.

**Several Hours Later**

I awoke in someone's bed in a dark room. The only light was illuminated from the moon casting rays on me. I felt better though and I wondered what had started it in the first place. The room was new to me; several other beds were in the room as well.

I woke up and noticed that I had on a new uniform. This one was a white button up short sleeve shirt. On the left side of shirt near the collar were the letters G.T.A. Complete with a long black tie and a short mini black skirt. While socks and black shoes completed it.

I got up and walked out of the nearest door and bumped into someone. "You're not going anywhere." said a stern man and as I looked up it was the fiery orange haired guy, who's name I don't remember.

"Excuse me?" I said as I looked him in the eyes. He glared at me with the utmost disgust I've ever seen. What was his problem?

"Please move." I tried again with a little bit more force this time. He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into the nearest wall while closing and locking the door behind us. We were in the infirmary.

"What do you want?" I asked. If he was going to fight me, I was ready. "Put me down already." I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't fearful of me, not that that is what I intended.

"Do you have the amulet of Luna?" he asked as he put my feet on the ground but still had a tight grip on my shoulders.

"Uh no. Why?" I asked. He brought his face closer to mine and I immediately stomped on his foot. He stepped back in slight pain.

"Sorry just had to see something. Anyway the Amulet of Luna is said to hold great powers. I need it."

"Ok then go and get it." I released myself from his grip and headed towards the door.

"See I would, but I'm not pure of heart like you. Get it for me, and you won't have to see bloodshed." He said as I walked out and rolled my eyes. I'm not doing crap for anyone who sends bad vibes. I walked down the hallway silently alone deep in thought.

What happened to me earlier and where was everyone else. The place seemed deserted...

I was grabbed from behind by a set of sharp claws. I turned around quickly only to come face to face with Zemont. I grabbed my bleeding shoulder as it began to heal, but it was very slow. "What the-"

"All student's powers slow down in the recovery wing. Let's see what you think of this." he said as he disappeared from view. "Oh and no weapons allowed here either." he added.

I decided to make a run for it and hopefully find my family along the way. The hallway had several classrooms and huge two story windows. All the walls were white with a golden arches and outlines.

I was tackled from behind and thrown to the ground. I flipped over and kicked Zemont in the face. I then jumped on him and flipped him over using my legs while his head hit the ground.

He punched me in the gut and I doubled over in pain. I couldn't use my powers, but that didn't mean I couldn't fight. I did a roundhouse kick as he jumped up to dodge and land painfully on my leg which made a cracking sound. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He hopped off my leg and did a little spin. He summoned a huge dark ball of energy in his hands and shot it at me. But I thought magic didn't work here! I rolled out of the way and tried to stand, but my leg was broken, hell.

He came up to me and grabbed my chin and jerked it towards him. His facial features changed to that of a ferocious beast with horns. "Get that amulet or die." his voice had changed to deep dark and sinister.

I tried to close my eyes but they wouldn't listen. It seemed that my body didn't want to move at. I was visibly shaking when he finally let go. It was as if he struck fear into my heart.

I put up my hands in defense when he was about to punch me and everything went white. When I opened my eyes Zenot was gone. Highschool kids were walking around talking and looking at me like I was weird.

I stood up as I nearly screamed in pain because of my broken leg. I limped as everyone just stared at me, I felt uncomfortable. Turning the corner I ran into Zoey.

She quickly looked me over. "Krystal what happened?" She asked. I told her about the fight that just occurred and how my injuries weren't healing in the area. She helped me walk back to the infirmary and we sat down on a bed.

Looking around for Zenot and didn't spot him, but for some reason I could feel him close by. And then I could fell his breath on my neck. My eyes widened in fear.

"Krystal?" A concerned Zoey called me.

"Is there anyone behind me?" I whispered as I kept my eyes on her. I couldn't move, it was as if fear had a strong hold on me.

She looked around for some reason and I prayed she could help me. "I don't see anyone."

Hell.


	3. Chapter 3:Torn Apart

**Somewordsarejumbledtogetherb ecausesomethingiswrongwithmy spacebar:/  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Torn Apart**

**Krystal**

I awoke with a start as I tried to steady my breathing. I had seen a horrific image of a older man bounded by chains with blood everywhere. He looked furious. I swear he was looking right at me. _"Break."_ As soon as he said that his eyes flashed crimson red and I had woke up.

As I looked around, I was still in the infirmary of my new school. Cards and flowers lay on the bedside table and window sill next to me. I was alone. It was dark outside, but there were lamps and torches lit around the area.

I pushed myself up and tried to remember what had happened the previous days before. From glancing at the calendar to the far right, I could see that it has been three weeks since I've been here.

Lot has happened since then.

Over the course of my healing process, I had already explained everything Mya needed to know. She instantly glared at Zemont who was revealed to us as her Guardian Protector. I hadn't said anything about the necklace or medallion that Zemont was trying to find, because I had forgotten about it.

He hung his head in shame and apologized sincerely to me several times. I felt he was all show, just trying to please Mya, oh boy he had it coming when those two excused themselves from the room. Mya was fuming.

Everyone came to visit me everyday I have been in here. I was glad for the company. Mya made sure I wasn't slacking behind, she had tutors tutor me in classes and the home work I had missed.

It was just like doing regular school work back on Earth. But a bit more complex such as learning how to control what temperature to heat fire spells. Even learning how to use your powers to your advantage. Other than the magic part, it was normal social studies and math and such.

Everything was a great learning experience for me. I was grateful for the help.

Since then, my leg has pretty much healed up. I was amazed at how powerful Mya was, even though she was technically a spirit, she wasn't dead and still held a lot of power. She was still the Principle of this school. She is also the one who healed my broken leg a lot quickly than even I expected.

After getting dressed into my new school uniform I was cleared by a nurse to leave. It was Friday. As I was passing by the window, I could see the small snowflakes falling on the snow covered ground outside. The moon shown brightly, everything looked peaceful. I decided to go and sit outside for a few minutes and then go find the others.

As I was admiring the beautiful sight before me as I leaned against a stone pillar, a female voice rang out and cried, "Zero! Wait a minute!"

I turned my head slightly to my right to see Zero storming off with a tall women with blonde hair behind him, it almost looked like...

Simone!

"Zero, please wait!" She cried.

"I want nothing to do with you." He replied in a cold tone turning around to face her. I could see the irritation in his eyes. "Zoey is going to tear you apart if she sees you-"

"I don't care about that, this is really important." She said as she put a hand on her tummy and rubbed it gently. That's when I decided to make my way over there. When I stood directly behind her, as if she could feel my presence, she turned to face with a wide smile on her face. "I'm pregnant with your child Zero."

My eyes widened in shock, but then remembering how manipulative she was I replied, "Hey, that's not fair, you can't black mail him!"

Simone chuckled, "It seems like you two don't believe me, well I'm not lying. Here is the proof and the paper to prove its Zero's." She produced a plastic bag with a piece of paper in it. Handing it to Zero, as he scanned through it, his expression held nothing short of shock.

"Unbelievable..." He barely whispered.

"Oh and just to let you know," Simone looked at Zero with happiness in her eyes. "See after the incident with all us in the Kiryu Castle, whether you remember or not, we had sex and about a month afterwards, I was getting sick every morning. One thing led to another and after seeing a doctor, it was confirmed. So yes, that is how this happened. And now we can be a family!"

I glanced from Simone to Zero, I couldn't believe what just happened. I couldn't read his facial expression and his bangs were covering his eyes. "Ze-" I was interrupted by the blonde woman.

"Oh yeah! We'll be getting married in two weeks and a half, on December 25, 2012. You know that's our eighteenth birthdays. What an amazing day it will be and the whole world will be watching on live TV. Ta ta for now." She brightly smiled and left a struggling Zero with this new found information. "We don't want innocent lives spilled do we?"

It was just us now. Zero and I. I didn't know what to say. It seems we were happy one moment and then Simone or someone else comes in to ruin what we have.

I now stood in front of him and asked, "Zero, what will happen now?" I looked up at him for an answer.

"I think...I have no choice." He slowly said as he looked down at me apologetically.

"I see..." I replied as I bit my lip thinking of how to respond. "We don't want a war to happen and we can't have people die for nothing at all. Even with my new powers..I don't think I'll be able to save them all. As Prince, you must do what is right for your Kingdom."

"What if I pretended to be okay with it? We could still be-"Isuddenlythoughtoutloud

"That wouldn't work Krystal, you know they would find out." My eyes started to get watery but I refused to let the tears fall. "Damn it! Even if Simone is lying about the results and they are not true and she isn't pregnant, as Prince, unfortunately Iam bounded by the royal rule."

I embraced him and he did the same. "Krystal, I can't do this to you. Screw the wedding and the war, like I said before, I'll give up my title as a Prince to be with you." He released his hold on me as he stared lovingly into my eyes. I could tell he was dead serious.

"I would love to runaway with you, but we cannot leave our friends and families behind. The world would think we were crazy and we would be found anyway." He slowly nodded knowing it was futile. "You cannot run from your problems. We'll think of something, some kind of plan."

I stood on my tiptoes as I reached up to kiss him. It was then my tears fell as I once again embraced him. He returned it. Then we were suddenly ripped apart by force as we were both held back by strong foes. Or in this case, another royal party.

"No way, Reys Kingdom! What the hell are you doing?" Zero asked with anger in his voice. "Let Krystal go!"

"Young lady," One of the guards said addressing me. All the them were dressed in navy blue and gold armor with long spears and what not. A metal bracelet was placed on my wrist."We are from the Reys Kingdom, a land govern by respect and loyalty. We are under the command to keep Prince Zero away from you. He needs to focus his attention on the ceremony coming up."

He continued, "The King has his hands on the trigger he can push at anytime for the war to begin if the Prince does not tolerate. Now come with us Goddess, it is after all forbidden for you, a commoner, to be with royalty."

I struggled against the men, my power seeming to drain away from me every passing second. And Zero could do nothing but watch as I was taken away. The last thing I saw, before I was hit hard in the back of the head was Simone looking down at me with a triumphed smirk.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**Sorry for the slow update, the laptop had serious issues going on. It stilll does, so I will update when I can. ****Enjoy. And I know some words are spelled wrong, FF spell check thing isn't working for some reason. :/**

**~Chapter 4: Plans~**

**Simone**

I had just stepped out of the shower. After ringing the warm water out of my hair, I wrapped my teal blue towel around me. I went to the vanity and wiped a great protion of steam off with my hand as I smirked.

Its already been two days and I'm sure Krystal is going crazy by now. Well, at least I hope she is. I can't help but be really jealous of her and MY Zero's relationship. That should me ME.

My plan was going off with a bang so far, even though several people, namely Zero and Krystal's family weren't too happy with me. But they probably lost track of time, I mean a whole lot of things with down while the Earth was in a doomed state.

I already knew that Krystal was the one who saved us all. She risked her life and died then un-died. In other words, she is really awesome. Not that I would admit that to anyone.

My plan to seperate those two had involved Rey's Kingdom. King Rey's was also there to witness the marraige proposal for Zero and I. He contacted me two weeks ago with a letter. It basically said that the marriage proposal was close at hand and the perfect day would be Christmas Day. He said that if all didn't go well with the Kiryu's that a war would approach in the blink of an eye. I inwardly shuddered at the thought.

He was right about that, so to put his point across, he had some of his gaurds escort me to GTA or Goddess Training Academy. They were told to follow their Kings orders and well as mine.

After getting dressed into a silky short black gown, I wore my silver silky robe over it. I did leave a nice amount of cleavage showing. I wanted to look and feel sexy and powerful.

I didn't bother putting on any shoes. I wanted my perfect manicured feet to show. I hadn't seen Zero in two days, as I was preparing for the upcoming Wedding Ceremony. I decided to go check to see what Krystal was doing, besides dying of boredom that is. I snickered as I made my way toward her hall.

A good ten minute walk was all it took. Krystal was currently in a dorm room that no one used. I opened it to see her on the bed sleeping, she seemed to be having a nightmare as she tossed and turned repeatedly. The blanket and sheets wrapped around her. Her wisdom symbol, a white cresent moon on her forhead, was glowing white.

I caught a glance of the bracelet that I had recived from the King Reys. He said it could nullify her powers and if she tries to use them or attemps to remove the it, she would be painfully shocked each time. It was also water proof.

Speaking of water, for the past two days I had been mixing her food with a speacil kind of water that contaminates her blood. Its only availible at the King Reys palace. His kingdom does not use it for drinking water, they have this kind of water seperate from their clean water. Only the King himself and a few of his loyal subjects knew about it.

Anyway, the specail water does not affect the host, but if he/she was to be bitten, the poison in her system would immediately harm and drain the others life energy slowly till they pass away. It's a precaution I felt like taking, just to get revenge on her. Though I surely hope that _she_ and Zero hadn't gone that far.

Looking at the rest of the 11 x 11 foot room, I noticed a series of books from her classes and as well as a few papers with word and math problems on them. Her food and water trays had already been cleaned up and taken back to the kitchen.

Her only large and tall window was locked and a plain grey curtain covered it.

"F...find...what?..." Krystal suddenly spoke in a frightened tone. She hadn't awoken yet, and I waited to hear more, but after five minutes she kept tossing and turning. I could see the sweat on her forhead.

I ending up leaving and closing the door. Of course she could wander around, as long as she had absolutely no contact with Zero, it was fine. Now it is time to visit my _lovely_ new family. If I would have stayed longer, I might've heard a piece of interesting information. Oh well.

I made my way to Zero's room first, silently wishing that I would not run into Zoey on the way. Plus, I am pregnant so she can't touch me. I also have the the guards from Rey's Kingdom here too.

I knocked three times before announcing myself as I entered the room. The door was left slightly ajar in this case. Zero didn't look too happy of course. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. His scowl deepend and he repeatedly ignored me for the first five minutes.

He looked right through me as I spoke to him about the details of our wedding.

"I don't care what you do, I just want to get this over with." He said in a bored tone.

Now I was agitated. "Zero, you should have input this too. This is going to be one of the biggest days of your life!" I picked up the magazine on his coffee table. It was the tabloids of course and on the cover was him and _her. _Both were happilly smiling. But on the side of the picture in yellow words it said: What happened to the Prince and Simone?!"

I didn't read into it. There was no need to, I already had the answers. I threw the magazine in the trash bin.

"Where is Krystal?" He asked me in an stern tone.

I whipped my hair back as jealousy raged through me. "She is just fine! She has her books and everything she needs to stay alive. I'm not gonna kill her."

"Its not like you haven't tried." He said coldy. "She better not be hurt or I-"

"Oh really! And please tell me what you would do. You're not allowed to see her! I'm in your life right now, its about you and ME! Right here, right now!" I pratically screamed it at him.

"I wouldn't get married to a cold hearted women like you if I wasn't forced to." He stood up and stormed over to me. My back was up against the wall and we glared at each other. I could feel my face heating up at our close proximity. "You want to force things on other people, without taking time to consider their feelings. Among other things, you're right about _us_." He suddenly smiled at me.

I stood there confused as hell. I quickly glanced away from him; he isn't bibolar is he?... Maybe we needed that argument to clear up some things. He suddenly hugged me and said,"See you later." He still smiled at me and all my previous anger was gone. As I left his room with a small blush on my face and didn't catch the devious smirk on his features.

**Zero has something planned for Simone, what could be? You shall find out in the next few installments. **


	5. Chapter 5: Crimson Illusions

**~Chapter 5:Crimson Illusions~**

**Krystal**

"Where am I?" I was currently floating in a black abyss. There was nothing around me, nothing but complete darkness. I still received no answer as I called out again.

Suddenly, a white portal appeared in front of me. It was small and a hand came through it as it reached out for me. I tried to back up but my body wouldn't move. I even tried using my powers, but even those wouldn't respond to me. "Crappy bracelet." I hissed.

"_Krystal do not be afraid. It is I, Mya."_

I immediately recognized her voice as I slowly reached out to grab her hand. The instant our hands met, the scenery was changed. The dark abyss was changed to that of a prison cell. The previous Goddess, Mya was chained up by her wrists against a stonewall. She looked beaten and bruised.

"Mya! What happened to you!?" I cried as I ran to help her. _How could someone hurt her when she is—_Mya read my mind.

"_The Amulet of Luna. Who ever wears it can bring harm to whomever they please, no matter what form they are in. Even pureblood vampires like myself. I ended up leaving the school grounds for a broad meeting which turned out to be a lie."_ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

I was still trying to remove the chains from her wrists and found that I couldn't even help her. "The metal is too strong." I sighed. "Uh, no offense but can't you phase through them or something?" I asked even though it sounded dumb. I expected her to glare at me but she didn't.

Mya shook her head. _"I'm too weak, but you can save me by—" _

I was suddenly thrown out of the prison like scene and back into the dark abyss. "Mya!" I called out to her but received no answer.

"_Goddess!"_ A booming male voice called me I assumed. It was so loud; I thought I might go deaf. I was suddenly turned around by a pair of rough hands. Looking at the guy, my blood ran cold and my eyes widened. It was a spitting image of Damon!

But this man looked older was he his father? _"That is correct. I am the father of Damon, my son who YOU happened to kill." _His voice was cold. He reached out to strangle me and I woke up.

My heart was pounding nonstop in my chest as I tried to center myself. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I glanced over to see the small alarm clock. It read 4:15am. I sighed heavily, for a while now I haven't been sleeping well. Even in the infirmary, it had been an issue.

I got up from the bed and decided to take a shower. I ran the water while I took a look at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. Dark circles underneath my eyes; my hair was tangled mess of knots.

I slowly undressed and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair with the cinnamon shampoo mom bought me. It smelled so good that a small smile appeared on my face. I turned off the water, dried off and threw on my white and purple jogging suit.

I needed some fresh air. Before I excited the bathroom, after brushing my teeth and combing out my hair, something in the mirror had caught my attention. I stared at a fuzzy image of something like a face. I couldn't tell what it really was though.

I blinked and suddenly blood covered the entire bathroom. I backed away from the sink that was over flowing with crimson and ran out. Blood was smeared on the walls, curtains and even the bedspread. I rubbed my eyes a few times hoping the image would go away but it didn't.

I ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't bulge. "Come on open!" I yelled. I was yanked back by a hard pull on my arm. Once again meeting the face of Damon's father. I tried to kick him and everything else, but it was as if he absorbed every blow.

"_Ignorant girl, you can't hurt me."_ He said as he threw me into a pile of blood. I scrambled to my feet as I called on my powers and was met with a high shock of electricity. I gritted my teeth instead of crying out. My scythe appeared in my hands instead.

I sliced right through him, but he wasn't even hurt. _"I told you couldn't hurt me."_ He smirked as he threw his hand at me and I was sent flying into a wall. I wasn't hurt and I jumped off as I landed a swift kick in his stomach. He then turned into particles of dust as he disappeared with a chilling laugh.

Crimson still in my vision I knew I had to get out of there. Monsters from who knows where started appearing before me. I was quick on my feet to leave the room as the door suddenly opened. I ran like no tomorrow down the hallways trying to find the exit out the dorms. My breathing quickened as my heart was once again racing.

Bloody images flashed in my mind, closing my eyes didn't help to block the cruel images. And then his image—Damon's dad—flashed in my head once_. "Break!"_ He yelled as my body almost gave out. I nearly tripped going down the stairs.

I tried to block him out with mind barriers but he seemed to be shattering them. The halls were barely lit as I stumbled downwards. Running to the right, my body suddenly halted to a stop. I tried moving, "What's going on?" I was starting to panic even more.

Evil laughter ranged in my ears from two sources. Looking forward I was met with Damon's father and Zemont cruelly smiling at me. They suddenly moved at inhuman speed toward me and I screamed as I covered my eyes. Crimson sprayed all over…

In the next minute I heard footsteps approaching me and someone swiftly covered my mouth and dragged me into an empty closet as I tried to fight them off. I heard the door close and lock.

"Don't scream. Its me." He removed his hand from my mouth as I turned to look at him. It was Zero. He looked super worried, as concern grew deeper on his features. "What's got you so shaken up and whose ass do I need to kick?" He asked in a concerned but serious tone. I just stood there crying, unable to move as he embraced me.

He was here; he came.

I didn't realize that I hadn't responded to his question until he said, "Please try to stop crying, I hate seeing you scared or hurt. Talk to me Krystal." He whispered softly with such worry and concern.

Began to stroke my hair as he lowered us to the ground to sit down. My hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly as I tried to speak softly, "Blood…it was everywhere." I chocked back a sob.

He stopped stroking my hair as he looked into my moist brown eyes. His tone softened, "Its alright, I got you." He wiped my tears away. "Its seems it was a horrible nightmare. You must have been sleepwalking as well to end up down here."

I hoped that is what it really was but I knew we were both wrong. I forced a smile almost too quick and replied, "Yeah, you're right. I must be going crazy from all these issues." I softly hit my head with a balled up fist. I let out a small nervous laugh.

"You know you're a terrible liar right?" Zero said in a stern tone then he went concerned again, "You have dark circles underneath your eyes."

Cruel crimson images flashed through my mind again as I let out a horrified gasp. I held my head with my hands as I tried to clear my mind.

"Krystal—"

"Zero, I'm scared! I don't know what to do!" I raised my voice on accident. I was freaking out again. "I'm so tired all the time! I've been falling asleep in most of my classes and I—"

He lowered his head to capture my lips and he snaked one hand around my waist and the other through my hair as he brought my body closer to his.

Suddenly it was as if everything horrible had melted away like ice sitting in the sun for too long. All I thought about was Zero as he lightly licked my lips to ask for entrance.

I allowed it as my hands gripped the back of his shirt once more. We kissed for several minutes or however long, it didn't matter, time seemed to stop. I wanted to stay like this forever. We put our feelings deep into the kisses we had. Eventually, we had to part for some much needed air.

I yawned tiredly as Zero relaxed against the wall and spread his legs apart so I could cuddle up on his chest. I was really tired but still afraid to fall asleep. As if reading my mind, Zero said, "Its okay, I've got you Krystal, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." He wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace. "So that was one of the most amazing kisses we've ever done. I'd love to do it again." He put rested his chin on my head.

My face was flushed and he knew it because he let out a low chuckle and whispered, "So cute. Now get some sleep."

I almost protested as I opened my mouth to speak.

"No comments. I said go to bed." Zero said as my eyelids closed and I smiled as I began to sleep with my mind at ease.


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**~Chapter 6: Confrontation~**

**Zoey**

I heard the door open in the morning as Zero ran in and closed it behind him. I ended up sleeping in his room last night to cover for him. Ichiru would've done it but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Zoey?" Zero called out to me.

"Here. How is she?" I asked as I lifted the covers off of me and sat up just as Zero sat on the bed.

He shook his head, "I found her in the hallway after she suddenly screamed so I quickly pulled her into a closet. She was scared to death and said that she keeps seeing blood everywhere. Krystal hasn't been sleeping well either lately. So I comforted her till she fell asleep." Zero sighed in frustration. "Afterwards I snuck back to her room and put her in bed. I stayed as long as I could but Simone was drawing near so I had to leave."

I frowned as I got out of bed. I was pacing back and forth. "Poor thing." Glancing at my older brother I asked, "How are you and Simone doing?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "It's going okay. I'm actually going along with this crap by acting. Simone isn't suspicious of anything so far."

Zero headed toward the bathroom to take a shower and I left to take my own. Soon I was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey sweater and black leather knee-high boots. I threw my hair in a high bun and went to meet with Mother and Father outside.

I really wanted to see Krystal but I was prevented from doing so by Reys Guards. I was not going to start trouble, not here anyway. Anger coursed through me; just wait till I find Simone!

Suddenly the sound of bells could be heard through the school grounds and a large group of students and random other people stood there as Simone took the mic in her hand on the large stage.

My parents and Krystal's Mom and sister were standing by each other a few feet away. Krystal was on one side of her Mom and Zero was on stage with Simone a few feet behind her with a fake smile on his face.

"Greetings everyone." Simone started with enthusiasm. "As you all know Prince Zero and I are soon to be married. But the wedding will not be here. It's taking place on my Island Kingdom, Imetra. Everyone who is invited will be leaving today by plane at 6pm."

"Your rooms, food service and all access to the best locations on Imetra are all paid for. Do as you like. Updates will follow in a few days. Good bye now." Simone politely waved at the crowed and disappeared with Zero behind closed doors.

The large crowed dispersed chattering about the previous information. I turned my attention to Krystal who had a blank stare on her face. She didn't look too bad, but even I could see that she was having issues.

It was just us left now. "Krystal, what's wrong?" Her Mom asked turning her daughter toward her. She lifted up her chin. Krystal didn't answer it seemed her mind was elsewhere.

"Sweetie." Ms. Loveless tried again, and Krystal blinked and that far away look in her eyes was gone. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"..Mom…sorry about that. I was in my own little world." Krystal let out a nervous laugh. "Can you repeat what you said?" She asked.

"I can tell something is going on and your worried about everything. Tell us what's on your mind." Her Mom replied as she put a warm smile on her face.

Krystal bit her lip thinking for a moment when she said, "Okay." In about thirty minutes she had explained in whispers about what she has seen and how its been affecting her. All of us wanted to help her somehow but there wasn't much we could do.

"So Damien's father wants revenge and it seems he may be allied with Zemont, Mya's ex-guardian." Mom stated, "And Mya is being held captive somewhere and you need the Amulet of Luna to save her."

Dad put a hand on his chin in thought. "Damn…"

Hours had passed and it was now time to board the plane. Several people including us boarded the first class plane. Our tickets were hung above our seats so we knew where we sat.

Our bags were packed and hauled underneath the plane in the cargo hold. After taking our seats, I had seen that Krystal and her Mom were the last ones to board. Krystal held onto her black suitcase with two hands and smiled at us as she walked passed us taking her seat with her loved ones. I was placed with Ichiru and Dad.

Simone and Zero had rode in a separate private jet. The whole two hour flight was nothing but chatter from other guests and the occasional glance at my friend. Krystal stared out the window lost in a world of thought.

We arrived at Imetra. It was sure breathtaking! The sights were gorgeous! The landscaping was professionally done. Lushes forests, hedges, and stonework appeared all around us. After walking down a cream stone pathway that had castle guards lined on the sides, we all stood in front of Imetra Castle.

It was damn near bigger than ours back home. The outside staircase was just like ours. Red carpet and about a hundred steps to the Grand Entrance Hall. On the banisters were vines with a few rose petals wrapped around them. A butler ushered us inside. Grey bricks were prominent with family portraits and long red rugs everywhere including large chandeliers in every hall.

Out of the corner of my eye as we passed a large room, I could see Simone addressing her bridal party on what dresses to wear. She had a total of five women. Next we were escorted to our rooms and told that dinner will be ready in an hour.

The women dressed in dresses and the guys wore tuxedos. Another butler led us to the Dining room. Looking around the area, I noticed Krystal was not in attendance. I glanced at her Mom and asked, "Where is Krystal?" in a worried tone.

"She'll be—" Ms. Loveless stopped mid sentence and smiled. Krystal was walking toward us in a light pink dress and her hair in an updo. I glanced at Zero whose eyes lit up when he saw her. Thank goodness Simone was too busy talking with her parents. We each took our seats; it was nine of us as well as Simone's family as well. Where were the other guests we arrived with?

Krystal was once again placed beside Melanie and her Mom. But the seat to the left of her was empty. Who was the other guest? As the salad, soup and bread sticks were severed first, the dining room doors were opened to reveal someone else.

"Oh King Reys, I'm glad you made it." Simone's mother spoke with kindness. As she stood up, so did the rest of us. We turned around and bowed or curtsied. King Reys was dressed in a high-class black suit with a white rose on the front pocket. He wore a large silver crown on his head.

"Ah nice to see you all again except you." He his heated gaze moved onto Krystal who immediately became nearly paralyzed. "Tell me Immortal Goddess," He was quickly in front of her, all of us were tense. "Do you know what I wish for?" He asked.

"No."

"For my son to be returned to me!" He yelled. He was pissed. The power that magnified in his voice was unreal; I swear it shook the walls.

"King Reys!" Simone's father stepped in. "If you cannot—"

"You are a murderer and should be punished for your crimes!"

"I saved everyone! Your son was the murder—" Krystal retorted as she was nearly back handed but Father quickly pulled her back. All of us brought out our weapons. Zero now stood in front of her; Bloody Rose at the ready.

"Guards!" Simone's father yelled as they rushed in. King Reys did a high jump into the air and floated above everyone. Smiling sickly and demented at everyone, but lastly at Krystal. He quickly fired an attack of dark magic at her and I seen the electrical sparks coming from her black bracelet light up.

Krystal threw her own white magic attack right back at him in order to protect us. I seen her grit her teeth in pain. In a flash King Reys disappeared and his presence was gone.

"That idiot!" I heard Simone say under her breath. I was the closest one to her. She quickly wiped the angry look off of her face and replaced it with concern for everyone around her.

"Guards! He is not allowed anywhere on these grounds!" Simone's father roared in fury.

"Yes sir!" They all responded at once and they departed from the room.

"Miss Krystal, please accept our humble apologies!" Simone's parents both stood in front of her as they bowed to her. Simone who was taking a sip from her glass of water suddenly spit it out in shock.

I snorted to hide my laughter and placed a smirk on my lips instead.

"It's all right, but if you don't mind, I'll excuse myself. I'm tired." Krystal yawned. Before anyone could say anything, Zero quickly escorted her back to her room. I followed shortly carrying a tray of hot food for Krystal to eat.

As I knocked and then walked in to place the food on the now upright table, I saw Krystal and Zero cleaning her wound. Guess it wouldn't heal itself properly yet.. It was silent as we finished up and Krystal ate and brushed her teeth. She looked at the 2nd degree burn mark on her wrist and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked out of concern.

"I'm okay. I just wish things were different…" Krystal trailed off. "I can't stand Simone, why can't that be me up their with you instead of her?! I mean jeez and then she just rubs in our faces and flaunts her expensive tastes at us…"

In her rant, she failed to notice Zero's eyebrows and mine shoot up in surprise. Krystal was now pacing back and forth still ranting about how she disliked Simone. She suddenly stopped and raised a hand to her temple and rubbed it.

"Headache?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay guys good night!" Krystal said as she closed the curtains in the room. She gave me a tight squeeze and thanked me for the food. Next she kissed Zero goodnight and ushered us out of the room and closed the door.

Unbeknownst to Zero and I, Krystal, instead of getting in bed slid down the door and sat with her back against it as she hugged her knees to her chest and silently cried as she buried her head in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Overheard

**~Chapter 7: Overheard~**

**Zoey**

A few more days past and the wedding was only a seven days away. I had just finished visiting Krystal and her mom. Melanie had been asleep at the time. She was curled up next to Krystal who just seemed to keep getting worse each day.

Zero and I were worried; hell he barely could sneak off to see how she was doing. Watchmen were kept all around the in the castle for that purpose. No one has seen King Reys since his departure days ago. Good riddance!

I pushed my silver bangs back with a sigh. I couldn't stand doing nothing, but pretending. I had a few things of my own planned for Simone once I saw her. Zero and I had discussed this last night; of course the baby wouldn't be harmed.

A smirk settled on my features at the thoughts I had in mind. It was then that I overheard whispers as I was descending the large stair case. It was late at night, around two a.m.

I was silent as a ninja as I crept closer but hid behind a tall statue. Yes, I was being nosy and on purpose mainly because I could of sworn I had Simone's voice. She seemed to be moaning in pleasure from something.

To my right was a large oak door with two brass handles. I was on the fourth floor, so this must be Simone's room. Or whomever she may be screwing. Removing my self from behind the statue, I was about to peek through the hole when the doorknob suddenly turned.

Alarmed I quickly went invisible, an ability I was born with, and jumped back far enough to stand in front of the large painting of Simone's father in a red and gold suit. Simone quickly looked from left to right before coming out of the room straightening out her short mini black dress.

An arm snaked around her waist as I felt my heart stop; it couldn't be Zero could it?! I held in my gasp and mentally sighed in relief when the man's face was revealed by him opening the door a bit further.

He was very well built and handsome, but he's not my type. His brown bangs covered a weird triangle symbol with two dots around it while his short hair ended at his shoulders. His white dress shirt exposed half of his chest. He wore no pants just boxers.

Simone giggled and replied in a dark tone, "Easy there Jake, you know I'm getting married soon." She touched his cheek and slid of fingers across as he placed a kissed on her lips and tried to pull her back into the bedroom.

"Even if you're getting married, it's still my child you're carrying. Remember you came to me doll for a _good time_." Jake smirked as Simone lay a hand on his chest.

"I came to you tonight once again even when I clearly wanted to avoid you. We don't even know each other but your body says other things." Slowly, she smiled. "We've got to stop doing this; it's the third time already. I can't afford to get caught."

"So in other words I am being used?" He asked, but his tone was serious.

Simone shook her head, "Not really. See I enjoy our flings together. But on the other hand, I have to follow this through. After all, I'll get what I always wanted, which is Zero and he and I will rule the kingdom together and I'll have to get rid of his annoying pain in the ass sister too."

I held my ground as she talked more about me and what a pain I am. I silently congratulated myself in getting her worked up.

"I need the power to command who I want when I want whenever I feel like it. And plus, there will be no war, not if that idiot can keep his temper in check." Simone's eyes narrowed. "The bastard lost his mind when he eyed Krystal in the room. Can you believe my parents actually bowed down to her!"

Jake stayed silent but his eyes were wide. "Given her status—"

Simone cut him off. "I don't give a damn! I—"Simone suddenly stopped as she quickly turned to her right. I could hear the footsteps too. She pushed Jake back inside his room and quickly but silently shut the door as she exited the hallway.

The footsteps turned out to be none other than Simone's father who looked to be heading toward the dining room or ball room down the long hallway. I quickly ran back downstairs stashing my cell phone in my skinny jean pocket.

I had recorded everything with the camera on the phone. I can also turn objects invisible as well. Comes in handy, I smirked. I decided to keep this info to myself until the day of the wedding, and what an eventful day that would be.

**Krystal**

I was taking a midnight stroll with mom and Melanie. Well of course we knew it was late in the evening, not that we cared. The fresh air was helping take away some of this stress.

We were on the large stone board walk that led to the beach, which wasn't far away at all. Soon we all stood in the low tide of the cold water that swept against our bare feet. Our shoes were nearby. A nice section of trees nearby hid us from prying or suspicious eyes. I was glad for the privacy.

"It's really beautiful isn't it." Mom says in awe as we both admired the way the moon illuminates the water. It's a mixture of blue and periwinkle.

"Yeah." I said as Melanie tugged on my right hand. She yawned and I reached down to pick her up when another pair of hands got to her first. I looked up to see Zero. He had a bit of blood on his sleeve, so I assume he recently finished hunting.

"Hi Zero." Melanie said tiredly but she smiled and soon drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"Ms. Loveless," Zero said as he turned to her with a sleeping Melanie, "I need a few minutes with Krystal if you don't mind."

Mom took Melanie in her arms and smiled as she touched Zero's shoulder. "She needs you, but given the current circumstances…She is not doing too well." Mom whispered the last part so I wouldn't hear it.

Mom headed back to the castle through the trees that hid our primary location. Luckily it wasn't that long of a walk.

"Hey." I said beaming at him. He was doing the same. "It's good to see you again. How are things with the wedding ceremony?" I asked as I looked out at the water and twirled a strand of my hair.

"It's going alright, but I prefer not to go along with it. I'd rather be here with you." He glanced at me as he took me by the hand and led me farther into the forest into a more secluded area.

In a flash my back was against a tree.

"So where is the dry blood really from?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"A deer on the other side of the forest. It didn't satisfy me though. So I sought you out." Zero chuckled as a sly smile appeared on his face.

I craned my head to the side as Zero closed in and embraced me. "Are you still having those nightmares and visions?" He asked as I stiffly nodded. I leaned into the embrace.

"But it hasn't been occurring as much lately." I replied truthfully right as his fangs pierced my flesh. In less than a minute Zero suddenly released his hold and staggered back coughing.

As I was holding my bleeding wound I asked, "Zero what's wrong?"

Using the back of his hand to wipe off the blood going down his chin, he replied, "Your blood. Something is wrong with it." He continued to cough some more.

I quickly thought back to what I've eaten and drank over the last few weeks. "I don't remember doing anything out of the ordinary."

Zero sat with his back against a tree while I ran over to him. His breathing was a little shallow. He turned his head to the side to spit out more blood.

"Its poison, someone has tainted your blood." He said as I helped him to his feet.

"Poison!" I exclaimed alarmed. "Is that why I've been having those stupid visions?" I shook my head, that didn't seem to explain the current situation.

As Zero slightly leaned on me for support, he nearly fell. But he quickly caught himself. "Shit." His ragged breathing started to become more worrisome for the both of us. Touching the area where he drank from me, the two holes had disappeared. "My vision is getting blurry."

As we slowly came toward the stone board walk, I concentrated on my powers to somehow aid Zero in his time of need. I felt them respond, but that also brought on the painful electric shock as I let of a sharp gasp.

"Krystal," Zero said as he gave me a worried glance. He knew what I was doing. A green glow washed over him as the pain in his eyes dulled. His breathing was almost normal. I was going to go further but he nearly gave out on me again. Just how much poison is in his system?

"What the hell is going on here?!" Simone suddenly bursted onto the scene. Her icy glare softened when she eyed Zero.

She nearly knocked me down as she went to his aide on his other side. "What happened to him?" She barked as she glared at me.

"He—"I couldn't tell the truth or we would both be even more screwed than we already are. "I found him like this during my walk. He has been poisoned and needs help!" I could see that she somewhat believed me, but her eyes still held suspicion.

Simone cursed under her breath as we quickly went into the back entrance to the castle doors. Medical staff huddled around us as they loaded Zero into a back room. Simone and I had to wait outside of the room while the doors closed in our faces. We were going to have wait a while.

"Krystal," Simone grabbed my shoulders harshly. "You—"

I quickly removed her hands, "Don't touch me Simone. Now is not the time." I cut her off as I crossed my arms.

"Is that a threat?" Simone asked as she was once again in my personal space. "If you had anything to do with this, I'll see to it that you are kicked out from the wedding and removed from my home!"

I laughed in her face, "I never wanted to go to the wedding anyway!" I met her stern gaze. "Why the heck would you invite me knowing fully well that we do not get along?"

"I wanted to see the look on your face when Zero and I are finally wed. It's going to be priceless!" She snickered.

"Whatever. You do realize that you'll never make him happy. His heart belongs to—"I was almost backhanded when a bucket of cold ice water suddenly drenched Simone's entire body.

Her angry look was replaced by one of embarrassment as she looked up and glared at the ceiling creating large cracks on the walls.

Mom suddenly appeared above us on the stairs holding the bucket in her hands, she looked apologetic at Simone. "I'm so sorry Simone! The bucket was heavier than I thought."

Simone glared but calmed down as she gave a nod and replied through clenched teeth, "It's alright." Then she stalked off to her room, where ever it was.

I joined mom as we headed upstairs together laughing.

"No one messes with my daughter and gets away with it." She smiled as entered our room. "Wonder when Zoey—"

An angry scream was heard from Simone somewhere in the castle. Mom giggled, "And there we have it."

"What did she do?"

Just then the door opened to reveal a panting Zoey with a large grin on her face, "I dropped a large piled of tomato sauce right on top of her." We all laughed heartily.

It was four a.m. when we all went to bed. My anxiety level was increasing each hour; I wonder how Zero was doing.

I stared out of the window on my side of the bed. How was I poisoned and didn't know it? I sighed in frustration as I hoped this maddening reality I was in would just end.


	8. Chapter 8: Future Guest

**~Chapter 8: Future Guest~**

**Krystal**

The next morning I was dressed and awaiting news from the medical team about Zero's condition. I hardly slept which was mostly normal for me.

I was walking around the courtyard with Zoey and Mrs. Kiryu. We decided to walk around to pass time. I felt a firm hand grasp my shoulder and when I turned around, no one was there.

But when I looked back at my shoulder is when I saw crimson. My eyes held fear as I looked around me, sharp pains suddenly pounding in my head. I tried to look normal but failed as I felt like I was kicked hard in my gut. I abruptly coughed up some blood.

"Krystal what's wrong?!" Mrs. Kiryu asked alarmed.

"It must be that horrible crimson thing again!" Zoey concluded as they led me to a nearby bench. "Don't worry we are here."

I held my head in my hands as the two comforted me with an embrace. I started trembling but a guy covered in blood and holding an axe forced me to open my eyes. He was standing right in front of us.

As he began to swing, I pushed the two women away from me as I rolled off of the stone bench just as it broke in half.

"The hell?" Zoey questioned in shock.

"Run!" I yelled as they followed me but I somehow tripped and as I turned over to get up, the axe was swung down at me. I screamed as I looked on wide eyed.

The bloody man with the axe disappeared and everything suddenly returned to normal. I didn't get up instead I curled into a ball and cried. "W-why is this hap-happening to me?" I sobbed.

I trembled and shook with fear. "Krystal, are you alright?!" Zoey asked as she tried to help me to my feet. I didn't budge, I was too afraid.

I was picked up by a pair of strong arms, it was Mr. Kiryu. "Krystal, it's us, your family remember?" He spoke gently.

He said we were _family_. It was that word that had me open my eyes slowly as I stared at him in amazement. My fear slowly went away and I stopped trembling as I relaxed a bit more. He sat me down on my feet.

"Thank you." I replied. I opened my mouth to say something more when a doctor quickly approached us.

"Prince Zero was poisoned. It's a deadly poison that harms the body fairly quickly. It starts to take its toll within seconds attacking the cells and immune system. He is stable but he has about two weeks left." The doctor trailed off as he slightly lowered his head.

"But he can be saved by an antidote or something right?" I piped up when no one else did.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm not sure, but we are trying to counteract it, but nothing seems to be working."

"How was he poisoned in the first place?" Mr. Kiryu asked, I could see anger building up in his eyes.

"After analyzing the blood content, the poisoned blood came from a human girl. But I do not understand how the girl isn't dead with that lethal toxin in her."

I looked away in shame; the others all glanced at me. "Krystal this has never happened before when he fed from you has it?" Mr. Kiryu asked me as I slowly turned to look at him.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm sorry! I didn't—"

Mrs. Kiryu gently wiped a tear away from my cheek, "We aren't blaming anyone here. We know it wasn't your fault at all. Our son will pull through this with our support."

Zoey chimed in next, "Can you think of anything at all that might have tasted funny when you ate it?"

I thought long and hard, "All I can think of is the water and food that used to be brought to my dorm room. Simone or a knight always delivered it. The water always had a funny taste now that you mention it."

My eyes widened at this realization, "It must have been the water! And it probably had no effect on me because of my powers or something, so it has a powerful effect on vampires instead."

"That could be right, and it makes sense because Simone clearly hates you." Zoey pointed out. "I guarantee you she is the culprit."

Later on that day, the doctor said Zero could have visitors. After his family had their turn I was in the small lab getting my blood drawn for analysis. Soon the results were printed out.

"Ms. Loveless, I have your results and surprisingly there were no traces of the poison in your system. Your blood is indeed powerful." The doctor told me as we sat in a private room. He stared at the papers in wonder and amazement. "It's as if when Prince Zero bit you, his body had absorbed the poison but as soon as he did, your special blood neutralized it."

I nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure I can save him, I can use my powers." Determination set in my eyes.

"But that bracelet won't let you do as much as you like. I'm aware of the situation; I have been informed by the Kiryus. You see we go back a long, long time. Anyway, and forgive me for saying this, but the only way I can think of that you would be able to fully erase this curse is through intercourse."

"Huh?!" I blurted out in shock.

"The point where you both are at the peak of love is when it will happen. Ms. Krystal, even if he fed from you, it would not save him. This is the only way." He was serious. "I would not tell you this at any other time, and I know you are young but it is really the only way. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others."

Bewilderment was on my face even as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "H-how do you—"

"I know because the late Goddess Mya has done it herself to save her vampire lover. I may look about 35 but I am actually over a thousand years old. She came to me in a desperate last attempt and she held the same expression when I told her the same thing. Of course it was just a guess, but my hypothesis was right. Her husband still lives till this day."

After this information was given to me, I couldn't face Zero, not yet. I would do that tomorrow around the time when Simone is out dress shopping with her bridesmaids. She was constantly at Zero's side all day and I was not about to go in there.

I was exhausted and I have been for the better part of over a week. Those horrible dreams were starting to make me sluggish and I did my best to put in all the effort I could to look normal.

As I dragged myself to my room, I heard, "Mom." It was the sound of a little girls' voice that was suddenly on my left side. I jumped back in surprise.

"Mom relax it's just me." She replied with tears in her eyes. The young girl had on a pretty white ball grown dress with sparkles, but it was ripped and seemed charred in some areas. Her dark brown slightly curly hair that reached down to her shoulders had dried up blood stains in some places. Her arms and parts of her face were covered in dirt as well as her dress. Her small white dress shoes remained intact.

On her head rested the same moon crescent shape as mine. I reached out to touch it absent mindedly when she suddenly hurled herself in my arms. "Mom, everything was so scary and there was fire everywhere. And you and dad were trying to save the Kingdom—"

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at her with confusion.

"You told me to come to the past and gave me a list of things to do." She stepped back and produced a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to me. It was indeed my hand writing even the way I dotted my "I's" and crossed my "T's" were the same.

The scanned the paper and the word fire caught my attention. Then suddenly, the paper magically disappeared from my view.

"So you are from the future?" I asked.

She nodded, "My name is Katelyn and I turned eight years old yesterday." She produced an article from her other pocket. It was a small black cloth but it seemed like something was hidden inside. After she unwrapped it, a special purple gem with a small silver chain appeared. The purple gem sparkled and seemed to have magical powers.

"You told me to use this to teleport here and give The Amulet of Luna to you." She handed me the necklace and I had just realized that this is what I've been searching for as well. I slightly leaned against the wall as I tried hard to keep my eyes open.

While she continued to explain the current situation all that ran through my mind was, _holy crap I'm a mom? Wait but who is the dad?_

"Who's your dad?" I blurted out. Around her neck was a golden heart shaped locket. She opened it and it was a picture of Zero and I looking like a loving family as I held a baby girl in my arms. We both looked a few years older, maybe around 21 or 22.

Tears of happiness fell as a large smile came into place. It seemed that I would get my happy ending in the end. If only I knew all the crap we had to go through to get that point.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Katelyn asked as she brought Kleenex from out of her small silver back pack that I hadn't noticed yet.

"I'm really happy right now." I replied wiping my tears away and tossing the wet Kleenex into a nearby trash bin. Exhaustion had begun to take over again. All I wanted to do was hit the hay but I was too scared too.

Katelyn took my hand in hers and said, "You look really tired, and so am I." It was the first time I noticed her eyes, they were lilac just like Zero's and I was reminded of him once again. My heart skipped a beat.

Soon we entered my deserted room. I crawled into bed and didn't even bother putting the covers over me. Katelyn curled up next me as she buried her head in my chest and cried. I wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Shhh." I whispered as my eyelids started to droop. "Mommy's here, everything is going to be alright." I drifted off to sleep wondering if I was just seeing things or if this was actually happening.


	9. Chapter 9: The Only Way

**~Chapter 9: The Only Way~**

**Krystal**

Someone was repeatedly poking my face as I was getting dressed, I frowned, "Please stop poking me."

"Sorry mom, it's just so funny seeing your face." Katelyn let out a soft laugh. She placed her hand back on head as she adjusted her newly styled ponytail.

Finally, we were both dressed and ready for the day. I wore a long gray sweater with black leggings and black low heel boots. Katelyn had a magical pouch inside her backpack that literally fit anything you put inside. If I wanted to throw a bed in there, it would shrink down and magically fit itself inside. Epic.

Katelyn wore an outfit similar to mine, a long white sweater with a bit of sparkle and gray leggings with white ankle boots. Brushing the some of the bangs out of her eyes she asked, "Is daddy back from work yet?" She asked once again and I have been avoiding the subject as much as possible. Even mom and Zoey have not seen her yet.

I hesitated at first. Could I tell Zero who she really was? Given the circumstances and the wedding set to happen in a five day period, I was sure if it was a good idea. Some kind of scandal would surely spread around the Kingdoms and make him look really bad. Thinking we had a child out of wedlock, even though she is from the future…

"Zero is back but he is sick, so he is currently in the hospital wing." I replied as a million scenarios ran through my head on how the two would meet without Simone finding out. Zero deserved to know before anyone else.

"Does he have a really bad case of the flu? I know how to make his favorite soup!" Katelyn's lilac eyes lit up as she raced out of the room with the magic small bag in her hands as I chased after her. Holy crap she was fast, faster than a human being!

Even I couldn't run that fast! "Katelyn, wait for me!" I pleaded as she suddenly stopped and zoomed back upstairs giving me a surprise look.

"Mom, you're so slow, stop messing around and use your vampire speed." She joked.

"But, I'm not a vampire yet, I'm only human, uh mostly I just have epic powers." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm half human half vamp. Which is so cool!" Katelyn gushed as she grinned widely.

"Cool!" I replied, "Now let's get to that kitchen without being seen and remember to keep your voice down."

About an hour later after cleaning up our mess in the kitchen, the soup was done. I heard that Simone was out shopping for her wedding dress and stuff. I was carrying the Zero's favorite soup in a special thermal bowl like container that kept hot things hot and cold things cold for 24 hours without it spoiling.

The aroma of the soup made my mouth water, that we ended up making enough just for the three of us. Soon we were at the entrance to the hospital wing, I wasn't even told to sign in because apparently a lot of people here—vampires—held the utmost respect for me.

Entering Zero's room which thankfully was an actual suite and it came with a door and not a curtain. His nurse just left out as we both entered. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

Zero's head was turned to the side as he cracked an eye open, "Si—"

I cut him off. "It's me Zero." I smiled as I approached him.

He eyed the bowl in my hand, "Is that my favorite soup?" He grinned, even though I could see the slight pain on his features from the effects of the poison. He sat up on the bed as I handed him the bowl and spoon.

"Smells delicious." He took off the top revealing a large tomato in the middle of the tomato soup that was scattered with minced vegetables and herbs throughout. As he was on the third spoonful, I had temporarily forgot about Katelyn who suddenly popped up from behind me and said,

"Hi dad!" She beamed as Zero suddenly spit out the soup and nearly dropped the bowl in shock. Then he just stared at her and then me, and lastly back to her.

As the shock slowly left his face Zero replied, "Oh my goodness, she looks just like you Krystal! Where in the world did she come from?"

"I'm from the future. I met mom two days ago and she said that you were at work so I couldn't come and see you yet. Anyway, mommy told me to come back to the past to help her former self out with some things which I cannot reveal as of now." Katelyn said as she pulled out her heart necklace again and opened it for Zero to look at.

"That's us?"

"Well duh dad, who else would it be?" Katelyn said in a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you better watch that tone of yours missy." I said in a stern tone. "Remember I was just as shocked as he is now. We don't know these things."

"Opps I forgot haha." Katelyn replied.

Zero looked at me lovingly as he motioned me to sit beside him as we kissed, but we couldn't be as romantic as we wanted to be with our daughter in the room.

"Eww. But I still love you guys." Katelyn turned up her nose as she smiled. Next she climbed on the bed and sat in my lap as I sat in Zero's enjoying the comfort of them both. We both faced her and she faced us.

"Anyway, Dad, my name is Katelyn and I turned eight three days ago. I'm here to prevent the Fire War in the future. The day I was sent here was the day everything went bad…" Katelyn shuddered and Zero and I held on to her hands in our own.

"We lived in a castle and you two were the King and Queen and I of course was the beautiful Princess. On the day of the War, we had been all getting ready for a royal ball. I was in my room fixing my tiara as dad rushed and told me to get my things together quickly. Basically the basic necessities. Fire spread nearly everywhere and engulfed a lot of things around the castle."

"As dad led me through the safe areas we ended up meeting mom in the courtyard. You were using your scythe to cut down the enemies as you threw up a large wall of fire to stop them from jumping over the gate." Katelyn began to tear up. "There were a lot of dead people around us at the time that seemed to keep coming back to life. As mom formed a protection barrier around us, dad fire off continuous shots as well as using this cool magical sword to kill the enemies."

"Mom took me by the shoulders as she smiled and removed the Amulet of Luna from around her neck and handed it to me. She said, "Go back to the year 2012 and meet up with the younger versions of us." Next she produced a piece of paper with certain criteria on it that I needed to follow. Afterwards she muttered some magic words as she and dad kissed me goodbye for now. The last thing mom said was to watch for someone named Simone and King Reys and some dude name Zemont. Then I ended up here."

I mentally sighed. All of them were out to get me all ready, crap…

"I see. So you're here to help us prevent this Fire War that happens sometime in the future." Zero said as Katelyn nodded.

"So how old are you two."

"I'm 17 and your mom is 17." Zero answered.

"Okay, are you both done with high school yet?"

I replied this time, "I graduate next year. I've taken extra classes and even some AP ones so I'm graduating early and Zero is the same."

"Another thing what is the fuss about a wedding for dad coming up? Personally, aren't you two a bit young to get married? I'd wait a little longer."

Zero and I glanced at each other and I replied, "Of course we are going to wait until the time is right, but the wedding is for Zero and Simone, the woman I told you about in the future."

"What!" Katelyn said outraged as she glared at Zero. "Dad, you're cheating on mom with that bimbo! What is—"

"Katelyn let me explain." Zero cut in as he squeezed her hand in his own. "At this time, I have no say because I was born into the royal family and our marriage was arranged around the time I was 15 years old. On Christmas Day is when the wedding will take place. And she is pre—"

I quickly chimed in, "She likes watching those baby shows with pregnant women!"

Zero added on, "Uh yeah, Anyway, I've tried to get out of the wedding and I don't love her at all. Hell I'm kind of glad I got sick because I don't have to hang around her all day and be bored to death."

"Oh I get it, so you're being forced. That sucks big time dad."

"Then I met Krystal and she changed my life for the better and we've been together ever since." Zero wrapped his arms around me as he rested his chin on my head. I really wanted to kiss him again. He's so sweet.

The rest of the afternoon we talked and learn more things about Katelyn. Nightime was approaching fast. She fell asleep leaning on Zero and I placed her on the couch as I placed a blanket from the supply closet over her. I went and cuddled back up with Zero on his bed.

"So how are you doing?" I asked as I leaned back on his chest.

"To be honest, the pain is getting more intense each day. Now it's not bothering me as much but its steadily increasing. I had a high fever yesterday and was a bit sluggish. But since you two came, I feel better than before." He kissed my neck in several different places as he held me securely in his arms.

So I turned around and repeated that epic kiss we had after he pulled me into the closet to comfort me from those horrible images that day. This time I explored his mouth and my tongue was accidently cut on one of his sharp fangs. It healed right away because it was small. We continued to make out quietly.

Somehow we ended up in the bathroom against the wall. There was no need to hit the light switch because of the well illuminated wall night lights.

When we pulled away for another breath I said, "I know how to cure the poison in your system."

Zero brushed back my bangs and kissed my forehead as he smiled, "Do I need to feed from you or something?"

"I was told feeding from me would not help, it may suppress it but you'd still be dying." I began to cry. "I don't want you to die! I love you too much and now we have our daughter here. The wedding is approaching faster each day; I don't think I could sit through that…"

I took a deep breath as I looked at him seriously, "Zero the only way I can save you is through..uh—sex."

His face fell, "How do you know for certain?"

"Because Mya, the previous Goddess before me had the same issue happen to her lover." I replied. "It is the only way, there is no other choice."

"I believe you Krystal but are you ready for this?" He asked as he wiped away my newly fallen tears. He waited patiently for me to respond. "I don't want to do it if it's going to—"

"Don't worry about that." I replied staring with him with nothing but determination and little fear. "Of course I'm nervous about it, but it has to be done—

"Are you forcing yourself to do this for my sake?" He cut with a serious but stern tone.

I shook my head, "No, no I'm not. Yes, I want to save you but at the same time I would get to experience a different side of you than just making out and sneaking around like we are forced to do now. I would cherish each and every moment of it because whether you end up marrying Simone or not," I placed a hand on his chest and smiled, "I'll still have your heart and you'll have mine."

Zero put his hand over mine that still rested on his chest as he beamed, "That's right. So we are going to the next level then?"

"We sure are." I agreed, "The thing is I have no idea where or when this is gonna take place."

"I don't have a clue; I'm going be extremely busy for the next three days I'm getting discharged tomorrow for this damned wedding and everyone who is coming such as the Rey's Kingdom and the paparazzi will be here tomorrow. Everything will be on live television…" Zero let out a frustrated groan.

"Hey how about you drink some of my blood to hold off till then. It might help some." I suggested; Zero seemed to be getting tired as it got later in the evening. Katelyn was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. So after he fed and was satisfied, we rinsed out the shower floor and climbed into his bed. I buried my head in his chest as we both got comfortable.

One last look at each other and we both let out loud sighs, everything going on around us was too freaking complicated.


	10. Chapter 10: Second Encounter

**Hi guys, I recently got a request to draw Katelyn so you all can see what she looks like. I'll do my best to get her drawing done hopefully soon. When she is complete, I'll post a link to my Deviantart page. I have a completely different username for that lol.**

**Anyway, here is a nice long chapter this time. Enjoy. **

**~Chapter 10: Second Encounter~**

**Krystal**

Knock Knock Knock

I buried my face deeper into Zero's shirt. I didn't feel like getting up right now, all I wanted to do lay here in his embrace. Katelyn and I had spent another night here. Simone was busy with last minute invitations and crap.

The knocking stopped and the person went away. About ten minutes later after failing to fall back to sleep, I laid there in deep thought.

Zero was discharged yesterday and went to handle business and Katelyn and I hung around the castle. I finally introduced her to mom and Zero's family. Of course they were a little mad that I didn't say anything in the beginning but they also understood. Katelyn was excited and revealed that she has already met their future selves.

Everyone quickly warmed up to her though and Zoey even gave her a makeover. So the day ended nicely.

A light kiss was planted on my cheek. I looked to the side to see Zero wide awake but with a tired look in his eyes, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He asked then his lips formed a smirk, "Thinking about what you're gonna wear on our special night."

I blushed crimson, "N-no! It's not that—wait; I forgot to tell you something important…" I trailed off trying to recall what it was.

"Is it about Simone?"

Realization hit me. "Yeah! She was the one who poisoned me with some kind of cursed water. But it didn't affect me, only you when you bit me at that time."

"That bitch." Zero hissed.

Katelyn suddenly jumped on the bed with us. "Morning mom and dad."

"Good morning Katelyn." Zero and I replied.

"I'm kinda hungry, but I'm thirsty. Some blood would be nice. Dad since mom is lame and not a vampire—"

"Hey!" I cut in.

"I'm just kidding!" Katelyn giggled. "Anyway, I can go hunting around here right?"

Zero thought about it for a few minutes, "Umm…I guess, but you do eat animal blood right?" Katelyn nodded.

"I'll take her and you get started on your super long day." I grinned, although I was sad because he would be around Simone all day…

I decided to talk to mom about the uh—thing—that Zero and I had to do pretty soon. He was getting weaker each day. My blood wasn't doing too much anymore.

Katelyn hung around the Kiryu's outside somewhere. She would be safe with them.

After making sure no one was in hearing distance and locking the door to our spacious room, I took a deep breath. "Mom I need to tell you something important…" About thirty minutes later, mom's shock was evident.

After two minutes of pure and awkward silence mom spoke up, "This is really the only way right?" she asked. I nodded. "Are you sure you can handle this. Especially after the "incident" that happened so long ago?" Concern filled her voice as she held my hands with her own. "I wouldn't approve of sex until after you are married, but in this case…" She sighed.

I automatically knew what she was referring to and I didn't like it one bit. But she was right to ask. "Yes mom I'm sure. That is the past and he is gone. I'm not afraid anymore…" I trailed off as I took another deep breath and pushed the past to the back of my mind.

"Besides, Zero is nothing like that. He would never hurt me and this wedding doesn't count. Well at least not from our POV because it's arranged, but—"

"You're scared that you may lose him." Mom finished. "We all know that he doesn't love Simone but even if he is married to her, he'll always think of you. And don't forget that you two will be blessed with Katelyn in the future, which means that he will find a way to get back to you one day." Mom smiled warmly at me.

I returned it, "Your right about that. But Simone and their baby… I wonder what will happen in the future."

Mom shrugged and said, "Back onto the sex subject. We need to find some birth control, but I'm not sure if—wait! I almost forgot about the doctor here. He should have something." I could see the faint pink blush on her cheeks, and I raised a curious eyebrow.

Quickly, she grabbed my hand and she flung the door open eagerly trying to get to the doctor's office. Soon we were standing in the door way. Mom knocked three times, while straightening her long dark brown hair.

"How do I look?" She asked as she turned to me.

"Fine mom." I replied amused. So mom had a crush on the doctor huh? I smiled; I was always hoping she would find someone to love her and Melanie.

The doctor opened the door with a warm smile. "Ms. Loveless and Ms. Krystal, what can I do for you today?" He gestured us to come in and closed the door.

"Doctor…" Mom was the first to speak.

"Please call me James. It's my first name." He winked at mom. She blushed.

"W-we need birth control for m—Krystal!" Mom's face was bright red but she turned to the side to stare out of the window. She was probably thinking about what she just said and her apparently raging hormones. I don't blame her. He is a vampire and is hot just like Zero.

As he adjusted his glasses, he went to get my vitals and such. After determining the right calculations and such, he presented me with a small square box.

"Krystal, these are called birth control patches. They are about the size of a quarter and all you have to do is place it on your thigh. As long as it is on you that's all you need to worry about." He wrote something's down on a clip board as I left to go and apply the patch.

"Feel anything weird?"

"No. I feel fine."

"Good; and I'm sure you know the purpose of birth control."

"Yes sir. Thank you. How much will—"

Doctor James rubbed his chin and an idea came. "Free of charge if Ms. Loveless is free tonight?" He nervously adjusted his blue tie as mom turned around.

"Me?" Mom asked stunned. She looked from him to me and back to him, "I would love to."

Doctor James lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness. Since you've been here I've been very interested to meet you. Meet me by the bridge at eight pm." He then runs a hand through his short blonde hair that goes a little passed his ears. He must be nervous.

I beamed at the two. It seemed like a great start. Mom and I excused ourselves while she carried a bag of birth control boxes for me.

"Someone has the hots for a special lady." I grinned.

"Oh Krystal." Mom giggled. "I can't wait for tonight! But I'm not sure if he is interested in-"

"Ms. Loveless." Doctor James suddenly appeared behind us. "I forgot to tell you, can Melanie attend as well? I've wanted to meet her as well." He smiled.

"That's wonderful. See you tonight James." Mom replied with a shy smile. As soon as he left I nudged mom in the ribs with my elbow.

"See he wants to meet you both and on the first date." I bet mom's heart was soaring the whole time. I felt so happy for her.

As we finally reentered the bedroom mom asked, "Am I the only one besides Zero that you told?"

"Yep. I mean you are my mom and it was important that I tell you as well. I don't want to tell anyone else till afterwards and only if I have to."

She nodded and started humming happily to herself while she got ready. Soon the Kiryu's came back bringing Katelyn as well.

"Hi mom." Katelyn ran over and hugged me to death. Man, she was strong. I hugged her back.

"Are you going on a date Ms. Loveless?" King Kiryu asked.

"I sure am, I can't wait!" Us girls helped mom and Melanie get dressed and did their hair and so on. They both looked spectacular. Mom wore a lovely short black dress with a small diamond necklace. Black high heels and left her hair down but added more curls. Melanie wore a pair of brand new comfortable jeans and light green t-shirt with a princess drawn on it. Her hair was left down as well. The point was she was comfortable.

Before we knew it was eight o clock and mom and Melanie dashed down the hall in order to quickly get outside to the bridge by the ocean. I watched them from one of the many back entrance doorways. Doctor James waved to me and I waved back. I left the four alone.

"Hey girl." Zoey greeted as she looped her arm through mine. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm doing better." I smiled.

"Good. So have you seen Zero today?"

"Earlier, then Katelyn and I left and then I hung with mom all day till now." I replied. As soon as we went around the corner heading to the kitchen to get some food, we bumped right into Simone.

She glared at us but took a step back, "Watch it!" She snapped.

"Well excuse us _Princess_." Zoey replied with a sarcastic tone. Settling a wide grin on her face Zoey continued, "Tomorrow is the big day huh?"

Simone rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock."

"We'll all be there."

Something was telling me that Zoey had something up her sleeve. In truth I wasn't sure if I was going or not. Yes, I was still invited but I probably wouldn't go. But what if people ask if I'm not there? Realization hit me again. If Zero does get married, I'm sure we would all be kicked out after the reception by Simone because she will instantly want to "be alone" with him in the castle or wherever their going. I wouldn't have a chance if he left.

I don't think Katelyn should them get married, she may say something related to us and we would end up with people asking a million questions about her and Zero and I. The paparazzi will be there and everything is being broadcasted live. The surrounding Kingdoms will also be there, including King Reys who has his hand on the war button at any time.

I can't have her bust out with something like, "Why daddy! I thought you loved mom!" I would have no way of explaining that to the press. It would seem like Zero cheated on Simone before the wedding and it would look like a huge scandal. We cannot afford to spill innocent blood. So many lives gone just like that at the push of a button, it's horrible. There is no telling what King Reys will send after us…

I shuddered at the mere thought.

I decided I need to do what's best for the people of Earth. I would save Zero hopefully before he's wed and there would not be a war and Katelyn, Melanie and I would be on our way. After all we had nothing to do with the Kiryu's and any other Royal Families. I would graduate from school, hopefully still seeing Zoey and Ichiru and keep working with Mya—

I nearly forgot about her! I still have to save her as well. I pulled out the Amulet of Luna from my pocket and admired it. It had a faint glow to it and I thought it was getting brighter when it disappeared leaving sparkles behind.

"Wha—"

"Ah, Miss Krystal we meet again." I almost froze and turned around to meet the maddening eyes of King Reys. I tensed up as he walked a full circle around me. Examining me as if I was a specimen trapped in a container.

The green stone that Mya gave me when she technically killed me for us to meet had become very warm. I knew it was because of King Reys, but what did he want now?

"Wait! You aren't supposed to be—"

He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall. I wrestled myself out of his strong grip and threw a beam of fire at him but he put up a magic barrier.

"That bracelet I made still limits your magic yet you try so hard." His eyes narrowed dangerously and I really wanted to high tail it out of there, but I didn't. Suddenly he came so quickly that I didn't know he hit me until I was clutching my dislocated arm with one hand.

An image of Katelyn running somewhere flashed in my head until I was brought back to reality by a hard kick to my stomach making me double over.

Right before I was kicked again, I rolled under his legs and kicked them out from under him. Then placed one hand on the ground and part of the ceiling crashed down on him but he busted out and kicked me so far back that I hit a silver knight manikin and it broke.

Right before his hand smashed into my face, he was lifted up by someone and thrown into the nearest wall.

"Get your hands off of my mom!" Katelyn's voice seethed with anger. Her hands were glowing blue. Next she lifted up a series of weapons which included spears, clubs and more spears took aim and launched.

I was so impressed. "Mom, let's get him!" Katelyn ran at vamp speed right as King Reys was pulling out a spear from his leg, she jumped up and used her knee to hit him in the jaw. I followed next after he used some dark magic to blow Katelyn though a wall.

I used a series of punches with both arms. Thank goodness my healing magic came just in time. A bell chime was heard in the distance ringing loud and clear. King Reys teleported in a puff of smoke right before my fist connected with his stomach and somehow I was chained to a wall unable to get free.

"I'm taking a souvenir." His voice echoed all around me. My eyes went wide because in his arms was my daughter.

"Put her down! She has nothing to do with this!" I yelled still struggling to break the chains.

He threw her harshly on the ground beside him, she was struggling to stay awake as he suddenly raised his foot and nearly stomped her head in the ground.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as tears began to form in my eyes but didn't fall.

The chain that was over the bracelet started electrocuting me but the pain wasn't that bad. Soon I broke the other chains binding me, but my wrist with the stupid black bracelet was stuck in the wall while he had one foot on Katelyn's head toying with it like some piece of a broken toy.

Suddenly in the mist of my struggling I heard a loud crack and a piercing scream. Newfound strength filled me. The bracelet had broken and fell to the ground with a loud clanging sound and I was free from the chains.

Zero stood before King Reys gun raised to his temple. I could see his eyes were a very intense but dangerous red hue. Zero's free hand was wrapped around the so-called-Kings neck pretty much crushing it as his legs started to give out beneath him.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON MY FAMILY!" Zero hissed, glancing at me and then our daughter quickly who lay limp on the ground. King Reys who glared at him tried to be slick and use one hand to stab Zero through the heart but Zero quickly let go of his neck and grabbed his hand and threw him into the wall.

I quickly picked up Katelyn and made sure she was still breathing as the tears finally fell. Thank goodness she was still alive. I moved her to a safe corner as I rubbed my sore wrist where the bracelet used to be. I just realized I was finally free of the blasted thing.

Zero just ripped off King Reys left arm as blood gushed out. "You're dead." Then right before the bullet from the Bloody Rose went through his head King Reys teleported in a poof of black smoke.

"Krystal!" Zero quickly embraced me and hugged me tight and then pulled back running his hands through my hair checking for blood as he looked me over. His eyes were normal now. "Are you alright?"

I grasped his hands with my own, "I'm okay but Kate—"

"Mom! Dad!" Katelyn zoomed over and hugged us.

"Katelyn, you're okay!" I cried as I fell to my knees as Zero and I embraced her.

"The guy broke my arm and tried to smash my head in too. I remember my telling him to stop and my vision faded." She frantically looked around as she huddled closer to us as she could. "I-is he gone?"

"The b-He got away." Zero said choosing his choice of wording carefully. He looked at me with regret, "I should have known his sorry butt would be back. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

I squeezed his hand, "You came that's all that matters." I smiled. "Now that I'm free from that stupid bracelet I can use my powers again. You should have seen how well Katelyn fought him, she was amazing!" I wanted to end on a good note tonight and forget about everything that happened. Katelyn followed suit and told her side of the story to a very impressed Zero.

We stood up and began to walk back towards our rooms in the castle. Katelyn's injuries had healed because of her magic and so had mine. I didn't realize that there was blood on the bracelet until I started to burn it.

"Zero." I turned my head to face him as we walked. I wished we could hold hands but then the paparazzi could be anywhere. "I know the wedding is tomorrow but if we both don't get what we wish for…I know in the end we'll be together." I whispered but I knew he could hear me very clear.

"No matter what I'll come back; just wait for me." He replied with his famous only-for-me smile that made my heart melt. I nodded.

Of course I would wait as long as it takes.

* * *

**The Wedding Chapter is next! Can't wait till you guys read it. Expect A LOT...**

**The review button is our friend :3 **


	11. Chapter 11: The Wedding Part 1

**~Chapter 11: The Wedding Part 1…~**

**Zero**

My peaceful sleep was suddenly interrupted by someone dragging me out of bed. Someone had a death wish.

"What?" I said coldly as I wretched my hand from their tight grip. Standing in front of me was Simone in the flesh glaring with her red eyes.

"You DO know what today is—"

My eyes held recognition, "The wedd—"

Simone squealed so loud I thought my eardrums would bust. "Yes it is! Come on, you have to go get your tuxedo remember you didn't have time to do it yet."

In a flash I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. Thank goodness it wasn't cold or snowing in this part of the world.

"What time is this again?" I asked as I reluctantly got in to the limo as it drove off toward the many shops on the island.

Simone scoffed, "You can't remember anything can you?" Her eye's softened then, "I nearly forgot you are still sick, it's a wonder how you were poisoned but yet you aren't cured. What happened that night? And WHY was _she_ with you?" The jealousy in her voice was obvious. Although Krystal and I were told to avoid each other, we clearly didn't and didn't give a damn.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. After all shouldn't you be the one apologizing—"

"Apologizing for what?!" Simone raised her voice and I knew this would start a fight but I didn't care. It was just us in the car anyway besides the limo driver.

"Why did you poison her?"

"What are you—"

I glared, "Don't act like a dumb blonde, we all know you did it. Even after she saved you're sorry ass, you still tried to kill her."

Simone opened and closed her mouth three times. She couldn't think of a comeback and now that she knows I know, she is in for a real treat.

"It doesn't matter! And as soon as we are married, the little bitch—"

I grasp her wrist tightly in order to prevent myself from slapping her. I wouldn't hit a girl, but Krystal's so-called-sisters were asking for it that day—anyway in a stern tone I replied, "Don't call her that, she is nothing of the sort! You personally own that title for all the crap you pull."

"Let go of me Zero!" She yelled as I released her and she began to rub her sore wrist. "I can't believe you're still defending her. In a few hours it'll be nothing but me and you and heaven forbid if you even think about her while we are on our honeymoon—"

Oh screw this, thank goodness we pulled up to the shop, I instantly hopped out and closed the door in her face right before she stuck her head out. I almost stumbled over a hanger as I entered the tuxedo shop that lay on the floor—a fricken hanger—because my vision went blurry for a few seconds. Damn.

The shop held nothing but the best meaning nothing but high class suits and shoes. My cell phone vibrated and it was a text message from Simone saying that she would see meet up with me later on. Delete.

I was about to put the phone back into my pocket when I checked the time. It was 4:30pm. I was shocked, that means I slept later than I thought. Damn I must've been tired last night after dealing with that crazy bastard who thinks he can put his hands on my family. I just remembered that Krystal said she finally got free from the stupid bracelet. She should be able to fully use her powers now.

As the sales rep. brought me the suit that was recently fitted to my measurements, I tried it on. The jacket and pants were black with a white buttoned long sleeved shirt with a collar and lastly proper black shoes and socks. As I admired how good I looked in the large mirror in front of me, I thought of Krystal and Katelyn. Those two appeared in the mirror next to me grinning widely.

I smiled and then turned to greet them but they weren't there. Turned out to be only a daydream and a frown came. Light knocking sounded outside of the changing booth I was in. "Sir, does it fit properly?"

"Yes, I'll take it and the red tie as well." I replied as I quickly changed back into the other clothes. Apparently, the whole town knew about the wedding and anywhere I went and anything I wanted to get was free. I got Katelyn a present; I hope she'll like it. I didn't like the fact that I may not see her again or Krystal…but there was nothing I could do.. Damn it…

My stomach was in knots, I had to choose between the girl I love not to mention our child from the future and if I didn't marry this bitch, the earth would go to hell. Would she and Krystal even attend the wedding? What would she do afterwards? I know she said she would wait for me, but who knows how long that is going to be.

As I walked out of the door, I almost bumped into Ms. Loveless who was accompanied by Doctor James and Katelyn as well as Melanie. "Sorry about that." I apologized.

"No problems here. How are feeling, after all today is a big day for you." Doctor James asked as he examined me with his eyes from head to toe.

"I've been better." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I just wanted to sit down and sleep again even though I've slept a good portion of the day away. Ms. Loveless quickly handed me a small piece of paper. On it was the jewelry store around the corner. She winked and I knew why I had to go there.

"Dad." Katelyn whispered as I got down to her level. "I-what's in the purple and blue glitter bag?"

I smiled, "Oh this?" I held it in front of her teasingly, "It's a present for someone who turned eight recently."

Katelyn's eyes lit up, "Can I open it please?" She wined. She attacked the bag as soon as I handed it over. She pulled out a purple princess teddy bear. It had a pink crown and even a pink staff. She hugged me almost dropping the bear in the process. "Thanks! Happy Birthday too!"

Katelyn added, "Dad I'm going to miss you." Her eyes were watery. "I know what's going to happen later today…but mommy says it will be ok and that we just have to wait on you to come back home to us."

I wanted to say that the wedding between Simone and I was canceled. My throat felt instantly dry but I forced the words out as I wiped her tears away. "You mom is right. This is just to save everyone from a horrible war. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I know…" Katelyn hugged me again and whispered, "Hurry and go see mommy. I love you dad."

Her words stung because I may never hear them for quite some time…

"I love you too." I kissed her nose. All of them continued on their way. I was at the jewelry store in one minute. I looked around for Krystal who was at the back counter paying for something. She wore a short grass green skirt with a pink shirt, white tennis shoes and a pink headband.

"Thank you." She said as the sales rep. placed the small bag in her hand. She had another larger bag that was from a different store. Seemed like clothes to me. I could see the veins in her neck clear as day all of a sudden. I was tired yet she was more tempting.

"Hey." Krystal said with a forced smile. I could tell she was not that happy about today. Then she gave me a knowing look. So she saw the way I looked at her earlier all hungry like. She probably knew I felt like shit too.

We exited the jewelry store and quickly ducked into a series of alley ways until we came to a hidden area under an old yet sturdy stone bridge. The paparazzi wouldn't be out here; they are too busy with the wedding details at the castle.

Krystal leaned with her back against the wall as I stood in front of her with my hands on her waist. Although I was craving her blood, I kept my hunger at bay for a few minutes.

"I bought Katelyn a princess teddy bear for her birthday today. She, Melanie, Doctor James and your mom passed by a store I was in today. She also told me that she knows what could happen after today and that she loved me." I told her.

Krystal grinned, "You are such a wonderful dad and I know that was hard to hear. Especially on a day like today…" Her grin fell and was replaced with a sad look. "Today might be the last time we see each other. I thought about going to live with mom and her friend. I would finish high school and walk across that stage proving everyone wrong."

She continued, "But you wouldn't be in the picture…" She began to cry, "So I decided I would make our last day special." She reached down into the smallest of the two bags and pulled out a small square black box. "Happy Birthday Zero." This time her voice was cheery.

She anxiously waited for me to open the box as she looked nervous. Once I opened it and found one set of small silver skull earrings. I was about to speak when Krystal blurted out something first.

"They were on sale and I thought they were the one of the perfect gifts for your birthday. Do you like them?" She asked.

"Of course I do." I kissed her and quickly set the box down. I was too hungry and barely able to contain myself. Krystal understood the situation and turned her head slightly to one side. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she did the same.

In less than 15 seconds I was met with the sweet but wonderful rush of crimson flowing through me. All of her feelings swimming to the surface about me; It was like I was watching memories in red color all about us. My body felt like most of the weight was lifted off. I didn't feel tired anymore, I felt great. But even I knew it was only temporary.

Then I noticed Krystal's breathing was ragged and labored, a bit too labored for my liking. I quickly removed my fangs from her neck as she slumped against my chest. I slid down to the floor this time my back was against the wall.

"Krystal!" I yelled in alarm thinking I took way too much. "Say some—" I felt her tap my leg lightly letting me know she was still hanging on. "I'm so sorry. I should've finished sooner and you wouldn't be like this." After two minutes she finally spoke ceasing my continuous worries for her well-being.

"Are you all right?" I asked in concern.

"Yes, I didn't want to stop you because I was also enjoying the moment." We both blushed. "Let's put those earrings on." She put on skull earring on the top on one ear and at the bottom of the other.

"They make you look even hotter." She complimented.

"Thanks." I kissed her and tasted strawberry chap stick. "Mm tasty." I winked as she giggled. It wasn't forced, it was real. This is how everything should be. I eyed her other bag with interest as we sat side by side against the brick wall. "What's in the other bag?" I asked as she pulled in closer to her.

"That's a secret." She smiled teasing me. I reached for the bag anyway when she asked, "What time does the wedding begin?"

My hand stopped because I honestly didn't want to talk about my impending doomsday. "At eight pm." I was monotone. "Let's do something else." I added changing the subject.

Krystal took of her pink headband as she glanced at her phone. "It's only six now." She placed a hand over mine as she cocked her head to the side, "Before the wedding, you need to be cured. So…" Her cheeks reddened and so did mine.

"Right." I finally found my voice and pushed those entertaining images to the back of my mind for now. "Let's find a special place. We'll do this one step at a time." She nodded and as we stood up, intertwined our fingers and left out of the hidden spot. We shared another wonderful kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss.

We somehow lost our footing and rolled down a huge hill landing next to a large oak tree. It was then I remembered a certain spot from the previous days that I found hidden along the beach coast surround by a forest of huge trees.

"I have the perfect spot! Its—"

"Zero where are you? We have to go!" Simone's voice was close by. "It's time to get ready!"

Krystal sighed.

"Come on son in law, don't be nervous." Her father said jokingly. I don't know how they found out about where I was. I didn't want to leave, how could I with Krystal beside me? Part of me was debating running away with Krystal in tow because of the sadness in her chocolate brown eyes and the other part didn't want to be involved in another life or death situation with my loved ones.

"Go Zero." Krystal whispered and it sounded like torture, "." With one last passionate kiss I did what she asked with deep regret.

The time of the wedding has come. The rows were filled with family, friends and acquaintances as well as the paparazzi. Several flat screen TVs hung around the large garden area where the wedding was taking place.

The long benches were wooden and adorned with vines and flowers here and there. A golden rug stretched from the entrance to the pulpit where I was currently standing. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Krystal had come but was sitting in the back with Katelyn, Melanie, and her mom along with Dr. James. Krystal wore a blank expression and Katelyn wore a saddened one. I refused to look away although it was heartbreaking. My family sat in the very front row with fake smiles; they didn't want to be here just as much as I did.

As I tore my eyes away from them, I found King Reys looking at me with a if-you-mess-this-up-it'll- be- hell-pay look. Why the hell did they let him in here? What happened to him being banned? Bastard.

The piano played "Here comes the Bride" as Simone walked through the double doors and everyone instantly stood up. I had to admit she was very pretty but that was all. Her golden ball gown wedding dress was adorned with diamonds at the top. Her heels were about five inches high and matched her dress. She left her hair down with tight curls in place. To others she may have looked beautiful but to me she looked like a yellow high lighter or a piece of corn with out the leaves. It was the first time I actually noticed her stomach protruded out a bit as a clear sign she was obviously pregnant.

My stress levels were high, but I kept a calm face as the camera's snapped off taking hundreds of pictures. Simone finally reached the alter after what seemed like eons and took her place beside me. As the priest recited from memory some important things I didn't care about, I zoned out.

Suddenly, I was turned toward Simone who looked happy as hell. She had quickly snuck a glance in Krystal's direction and with a confident smirk directed her attention back to the matter at hand. I know Zoey wanted to wipe the look off of her face.

The ring bearer passed her one golden band as she held my hand.

"Do you take Zero Kiryu to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Simone replied sliding the ring on my ring finger. She also passed me the other ring and held out her hand as if she was waiting on someone to file her nails.

The priest turned to me and began speaking.

Oh shit…

"Do you Zero Kiryu take Simone Bradley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

It was as if everyone went silent. I quickly turned my head to catch one last glance at Krystal and Katelyn. Katelyn was there but I saw Krystal leaving through a side door. My heart screamed at me to go after her but my body wouldn't move.

Krystal stopped as soon as she began to close the door behind her. I saw her face contorted with sadness but above all pain as she struggled not to cry. Then the door was shut silently.

Regret and sorrow filled me replacing the stress with a cold and numbing sensation. Krystal—my warmth—was gone and I wasn't going to get her back for who knows how long.

Krystal was gone… my heart was breaking and I'm sure hers was too. Damn it! I wanted to run after her, to hold and comfort her. I would literally die without her.

"Prince Zero?" The priest words brought me out of the really depressing state I was in and I quickly threw on a mask.

"I…" I slightly balled one hand into a fist for the next words. "I—"

* * *

**Part two will up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding Part 2

**~Chapter 13: The Wedding Part 2~**

**Zero**

"I—"I began again but a feminine voice cut me off.

"Simone! Tell everyone who the real father of your baby is!" Zoey stood up with her hips on her hips and a glare on her face. Simone and I turned around to face her while the crowd look on waiting for something to happen.

"You're just mad because I have the love of my life and you have no one. Now stop trying to ruin my wedding!" Simone shot back completely disregarding the question.

Zoey stomped her foot on the ground in anger, "That's a load of bull—"

Dad stood up and pulled her to the side, trying to get her to calm down. Mom sent her a disapproving glance. Ichiru had an eyebrow raised in amusement. Simone turned back around and urged the preacher to ask me the same question again.

I sighed internally but before I could open my mouth, Zoey shouted, "Zero she is lying to you!" Dad kept an arm out stretched to block her from going any further. I looked at her serious expression and I turned my head sharply back to Simone who raised an eyebrow.

"Is it true?" I asked. The crowed held its silence.

Simone went red in the face and replied quickly, "Of course not! You saw the papers and everything!"

The flat screen TV's around us suddenly changed from our wedding scene to show Simone leaving out of a room. From the corner of my eye I saw Zoey's lips form a large smirk. This had to be good.

Simone was panicking; I could see it in her posture. She tried motioning to the TV crew to cut the video but there was nothing that could be done. "Zero—"

"I want to see this." I replied crossing my arms, narrowing my eyes as I look up toward the screen not even budging as she tried to pull me into another room.

The guy on screen was very well built. His brown bangs covered a weird triangle symbol with two dots around it while his short hair ended at his shoulders. The white dress shirt exposed half of his chest. He wore no pants just boxers.

_Simone giggled and replied in a dark tone, "Easy there Jake, you know I'm getting married soon." She touched his cheek and slid of fingers across as he placed a kiss on her lips and tried to pull her back into the bedroom._

_"Even if you're getting married, it's still my child you're carrying. Remember you came to me doll, for a __good time__." Jake smirked as Simone lay a hand on his chest._

_"I came to you tonight once again even when I clearly wanted to avoid you. We don't even know each other long enough but your body says other things." Slowly, she smiled. "We've got to stop doing this; it's the third time already. I can't afford to get caught."_

_"So in other words I am being used?" He asked, but his tone was serious._

_Simone shook her head, "Not really. See I enjoy our flings together. But on the other hand, I have to follow this through. After all, I'll get what I always wanted, which is Zero and he and I will rule the kingdom together and I'll have to get rid of his annoying pain in the ass sister too."_

The TV suddenly shut off at the end as Simone stood in complete shock as her mouth hung open. Everyone else couldn't believe it including my parents. I looked up to see King Reys reaction, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I was the first to speak. I turned to face her, my expression nothing short of furious, "So the baby really isn't mine."

"Zero, that's all fake! She is—"

Zoey suddenly appeared right beside me running toward Simone but I grabbed her before she could tackle Simone who quickly took a few steps back. She struggled to get out of my grip. "Zoey calm down. Breath." I said calmly even though I was as angry as she was.

Suddenly, TV reporters' appeared throwing questions our way. Zoey regained her composure and stood beside me.

"Simone, what will you do now that the evidence is clearly painting a dark path for you? Any comments?" One of the asked as the camera man adjusted the lens.

Simone took a few steps back appalled at what was going on. She grabbed my hand as she ignored everyone else. "We are still getting married!"

I snatched my hand back, giving her a hard look I replied, "Like hell we are. I want a paternity test immediately!"

"What!" Simone snapped enraged as the large crowd gasped.

"You heard me." I replied coldly as I signaled for Doctor James. In less than five minutes, he whisked Simone away to a private room and came back out with Simone right behind him.

"In about three days, I'll let you know the results." He turned to Simone and added, "How disappointing Princess." Then he left to go join Ms. Loveless.

Reporters began to climb onto the stage all talking at once, all asking the same questions. "Prince Zero, what will you do about this scandal?"

"We were all looking forward to a graceful wedding, but the plot has thickened…" Another one asked shoving his microphone in front of my face.

"Simone." I called as she stared at me completely embarrassed.

"Y-yes." I saw the hope buried behind the shock in her eyes. I took her hand and guided her to a private room where no one could see or hear us. Closing the door as she sat in a red plush chair, I began to pace.

"Why did you lie to me? No don't even answer that." I started in an angry tone. "You could've been honest from the beginning!"

Simone stood up and I stopped my pacing as we stood directly in front of each other. "Zero, I wanted you! You and I were destined—"

"No!" I interjected. "You may have thought that, but my place is not with you, and it never will be." Krystal and Katelyn crossed my mind at that instant.

Simone shook her head, "I made a mistake. Let's forgive, forget and finally get married. I LOVE YOU!" she yelled in frustration.

"Don't you realize what you even done? Do you understand that this is a huge scandal? You cheated before the wedding, _three times_, before the wedding." I pointed out as I sat down on the . "Give me one good reason."

She put her hands on her baby bump as she looked up at me and replied, "Your baby Zero." I could see the tears forming in her eyes as they threatened to fall.

Things had become personal; tension was thick in the air. I adverted my eyes but I had already made up my mind, "If the baby is mine, then I will be there, but if it isn't…everything will be called off. No scratch that, I'm done."

I headed for the door and as soon as I turned the knob reporters busted in falling on the plush red carpet. I quickly made my way passed them as I avoided their questions, confusing glances and Simone calling for me to come back. I ignored her.

I finally made my way to my family as well as Krystals'. As I ran passed them and headed for the large golden double doors but made a quick left and went toward the door Krystal had not too long ago. There would be too many people waiting on Simone and I to step through those doors.

"Prince Zero! Can we have a moment of your time—"

I was pissed off enough as it is dealing with all this new information. The huge crowd grew larger as it closed me in, shoving more microphones at me.

"I have no comment. Go and talk to Simone." I stated cooly trying to keep my temper under control before something happened.

"What will you do about the scan—"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I replied blunt but menacingly as I glared at them all. Frightened, the crowd quickly dispersed and I ran like hell. I didn't care about what would happen. My family would handle that and I would have to deal with the consequences later but oh well. Hell knows what the news is going to say. I wondered if I looked like a coward running away like that? Or if I seem to be "a wreck" It didn't matter to me, although I would probably be pissed about the tabloids in the morning-that's what fireplaces are for.

Then there was King Rey's...I'm sure he heard everything, but where did he disappear to?

As I turned the corner I thought about how I just ditched Simone like that. I left her to deal with all the issues, knowing she was way beyond stressed. But then, she deserved it for everything she has done to us. After all, she craved attention. It's hard to believe she did all that for the wrong reasons and it ended up blown right back in her face. The guilt was there but that quickly passed. Someone else was on my mind.

I didn't even know what time it was as the clouds blocked half of the moon. Krystal could be anywhere was all I cared about at the moment, I needed to find her. I began to run back toward the castle.

As I looked basically everywhere and called her name over and over again, I came up with nothing. I stopped to catch my breath after a good half hour with wasted results. I glanced up at the clock; it was 15 minutes till ten.

Being an idiot of course forgetting I had a cell phone, I dug into my pocket on the inside of my black jacket; I produced my cell phone. I speed dialed Krystal's number but her phone went straight to voice mail. Damn.

Using the GPS tracker, luckily I was able to track her location down to the beach.


	13. Chapter 13: Kissing You

**~Chapter 13: Kissing You~**

**Song: "Kissing You" from Romeo & Juliet the movie**

**(I recommend you listen to it while reading, it's such a beautiful and romantic song.) **

**Krystal**

I sat on the wide branch of a weeping willow tree. My bare feet touching the surface of the water while tiny tear drops made small ripples. I slowly moved my feet back and forth. One of the trees' long but thin branches wrapped an arm around my shoulders for comfort. Next leaves that lay on the ground came to play with my hair as a warm breeze went swept passed me. A small smile formed on my lips at the earth's attempt to cheer me up.

It was dark for ten thirty pm. The place I had decided to run away so to speak; seemed calm and inviting. There was even a small cabin next to it but I didn't bother going inside. Next to the cabin was a beach or an enclosed one because of all the trees around it. It's like a small lagoon with a weeping willow in the middle and above the area was the perfect view of the moon and the twinkling stars.

I couldn't sit at the wedding any longer. Not after she put the ring on his finger but in the end I knew there was nothing I could do about it. The two kingdoms will unite and will have an heir to the throne eventually. There would be no need for a war and that was the point. To sacrifice a lot for something much bigger.

I don't fully understand why Zero's and Simone's kingdoms were chosen in the first place. I guess it's by law or some crap like that.

People probably suspected I was sick or something worse as soon as I got up to leave. Or their eyes were too glued to the ceremony.

I sighed, thinking about how much this really sucked. I should go back and at least go to the reception which I'm sure is happening by now. The others must be worried about me and I'll throw on the best smile I can muster.

"Krystal, there you are!" I knew that voice anywhere even if it was filled with panic and relief. I turned my head to find Zero trying to catch his breath as the silver crown slid off of his head and onto the sand. Why is he here? I turned my head to look away as I looked down at the full moon reflected in the pool of water.

He probably came to tell me to hurry and leave because Simone was on her way. This is a very secluded place for a honeymoon I guess. I would imagine Simone spending her time in a retreat somewhere in another part of the world, Paris perhaps?

I didn't know Zero actually had walked into the water until he was standing right in front of me. He still wore his suit and the wedding ring. I didn't want to acknowledge him, I just couldn't do it. There was no "us" anymore. Zero pulled me down off of the branch and hugged me tightly. "I was worried because your phone went straight to voice mail."

"I'm okay, I just needed some air." I replied placing a small smile on a face. "I'll be on my way now." I added turning to my right to leave but he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Not before I explain what's going on first." We sat down on the shore line as the low tide touched our feet. I was still barefoot, Zero was not and he began his story.

"Krystal, Simone and I aren't getting married, it was immediately canceled." His voice was full of relief as he turned to me with a wide grin. I was in shock as my eyebrows shot up but I didn't turn to face him yet though.

"Y-you're not?" I blurted out with no emotion, although on the inside I was jumping with joy and victory. I finally locked eyes with him as he explained how Zoey had intervened on what would've been the worst words of his life to someone he didn't love.

I definitely owed Zoey for this one.

My tone was nothing short of angry, "I can't believe she did that! She forced you into the marriage using a baby that may or may not belong to you, what a cruel thing to do."

Zero nodded, "At the same time, even if she wasn't pregnant, the marriage still would've happened. Unless, Zoey could have found another way to intervene." A light chuckle escaped his mouth.

"So what does this mean?" I asked standing up walking into the waist deep water again, my back facing him. "For us?" I breathed, absentmindedly grabbing the folds of my layered white dress. Zero had already said that if the paternity test came back positive then he would definitely be there for the baby which was great and all. I was praying that it didn't belong to him. If so, hopefully, Simone and I could get along one day. The chances of that happening are one to none.

He took off his shoes, socks and jacket and placed them on the sand. "I'll answer that in about five minutes. Don't go anywhere." He entered the small cabin closing the door behind him. True to his word, he reappeared behind me in five minutes.

He wrapped his arms around my abdomen as he planted butterfly kisses along my neck line. "It means we can be together. There will be no interruptions _this time_." Holding his hand out for me to see, he removed the ring from his finger and tossed it in the water.

_Okay. We are really going to do this._ I thought with determination. During our heated make out session, somehow we ended up under water. Quickly, we both shot up gasping for air as we coughed up a little bit of water. The large tree seemed to have a smile on its face as it closed off the secret entryway to get there by exposing thicker branches than before using a soft green glow.

Next, he carried me in his arms into the cabin. I expected it to be cold once we were inside, but it was well heated by the warmth of the stone fireplace. As we passed the bathroom I stopped kissing him and asked, "We should probably wash off our feet before going into the bedroom right?"

Zero raised an eyebrow looking down at his feet which were indeed covered in sand. Mine were the same. "Good idea." Once he opened the door, the sweet scent of Japanese cherry blossom hit my senses. For a small cabin, the bathroom was amazing!

White and light green tiled walls, a very large circular tub sat in the middle. Scented candles sat on the edges and in one of the two windows. The candles were the only light source. Bubbles and scattered pink petals rested on top of the water. After quickly rinsing off our feet in the shower, we both stripped right beside each other. Our clothes lay on the shower floor. It took everything in me not to glance at him.

I took a deep breath and hopped in after he did splashing water everywhere around the tub. The water was high enough to cover my boobs while it only covered the lowered portion of his abdomen. The temperature of the water was perfect but what really excited me was seeing him wet, the water dripping off of his hair and trailing down his body. The way his toned muscles stood out and his dazzling smile, the smile only meant for me. I had to have him, I needed him. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

I licked my lips and blurted out in a bold tone, "Shut up and kiss me."

Our lips met in a fiery passion as his body pushed up against mine. He placed kisses along my jaw line and the base of my neck. Soon, my back was pressed up against his chest as he drank from me. He was careful this time, not to go on for no longer than a few minutes. Some blood ended up in the water.

Before I knew it, we had somehow made it to the bedroom underneath the huge blue comforter. I was on the bottom while he held himself up on his hands. With one hand, he caressed my cheek; I could see the excitement in his eyes, "Are you ready for the best night of your life?" His tone and smiled was seductive and it turned me on.

I thought I would hesitate as a figure of a cruel and evil man entered my mind for a split second. He was gone just as fast. Instead,I grabbed his hand with one of my own as I kissed the top of it, "As long as it's with you." The other hand traced over his chest and abdomen. My face was flushed from ear to ear. He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I gripped the black satin sheets so hard that if I could see in this dark room, my knuckles would be white. A painful gasp managed to escape my mouth as he entered me even though I tried to keep quiet.

"Should we stop?" he asked concerned as he wiped a few tears away and I shook my head. As he pushed farther inward being as gentle as he could, the pain started to turn into pleasure.

In a few steps, as soon as I got the hang of things, I caught on quickly. In only a matter of minutes, our bodies were moving in sync We whispered sweet nothings as our hands explored each other's bodies. His gentle touches sending chills throughout my body.

Our moans and ragged breathes filled the room over time. I was loving every minute of it. Our bodies hot and sweaty, but that didn't stop us—not this wonderful moment in our lives. It seemed to go on forever.

A certain point in time came as one of my legs was curled around his waist. The other was lifted delicately into the air and with one last turn of events, Zero collapsed against me, his head on my chest, breathing hard. I ran my fingers through his matted hair while I tried to get my breathing under control as well.

After a few minutes, Zero spoke up, "You were amazing." He moved a few strands of my hair out of my eyes as he beamed. "You were also brave, you're okay right?" He lilac eyes search my chocolate brown ones for a moment.

"Well—"

"Be honest." Zero added firmly.

"I was a little scared at first." I admitted. "Then, I thought I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you and I wanted this just as much as you did." My tone remained cheerful. Zero nodded. "I really, really enjoyed myself!"

"Besides, I was randomly doing things to excite you." I giggled and added, "I also loved what you did in the bathroom even though it was short lived." I beamed at him. He was so awesome!

"Stripping or knocking down those few paintings by accident as we kissed and blindly made it to the bedroom?" He teased as a smirk settled onto his features.

"I was talking about the way you set it up idiot." I playfully slapped him on the arm. "Then again, I can't argue with you there." We untangled ourselves from the sheets, cut on the small lamp on the nightstand as we stripped the bed, and put fresh clean sheets on it. We did the same with the blanket and threw it all in the wash. Apparently, this cabin had everything.

As Zero lay down on the bed and I rested on top of him as the blanket covered both of us leaving our heads and half of my back exposed, he played with my long hair with his fingers. "Krystal... I love you." He said with the utmost sincerity.

I lifted up my head to see his face flushed and responded in a shocked voice, "Y-you finally said it!" My heart pounding like mad in my chest and a blush rose to my cheeks.

"Of course, you knew I loved you through my actions, but I guess I couldn't say it out loud till now. I felt like I would say the wrong thing or something." His expression saddened, "I have no excuse—"

I planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "I understand, yes it would have been great to hear you actually say it but actions speak louder than words." I smiled, completely filled to the brim with happiness. "Is the poison gone?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly, "Thanks to you." I returned it. "Did I tell you that you're beautiful when you cry?"

"I am?" I blushed again as my mind went back tonight's events. "Ummm…how about another round?" I asked nervously as I traced one finger in circles along his chest and stared at it.

"I'm all yours." He replied in the same seductive tone as he rolled us over and once again he was on top. "Besides, it turned me on to hear you call my name over and over again." Zero smirked, "I want to hear it again. Next time, you can lead and I'll follow."

I nodded as I grinned, "Whatever you want Zero." I joked. Long after the second round, we both lay curled up in the sheets. The blanket was kicked off a while ago as it lay beside the bed. Two huge raven colored pillows were next to it. My head lay on his bare chest as I listened to his heartbeat for another minute or so. His arms were wrapped protectively around my petite body.

"Goodnight Zero." I whisper as I closed my eyes just as the sun was beginning to rise.


	14. Chapter 14:Returning to the Castle

**The next chapter will be longer, lol**

**Chapter 13: Returning to the Castle  
**

**Krystal**

I felt a strange presence in the room. I had woken up a while ago to see what it was. I silently slipped out of bed from Zero's warm embrace reluctantly. I slip on some clean underwear and Zero's dress shirt from last night. It long enough that it extends to the end of my finger tips.

I look around the one story cabin only to find nothing, the presence has vanished and I can't figure out why. Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to make Zero and I some breakfast. About fifteen minutes later, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist as I was finishing up the oddly shaped pancakes.

"Good afternoon." Zero greeted with a yawn. He rested his chin on the top of my head and added with slight sarcasm, "Those are edible right?" I knew he was looking at my pancakes on the griddle.

"Good afternoon and they should be." I giggled. I made our plates and we both sat at the little table that was made for two people. We ate in a comfortable silence and Zero washed our dishes.

"You know you look hot in my shirt right?" Zero dries the last plate and places it in the dish drain and walks toward me. We embrace again sharing soft kisses. He caresses one side of my face as he tilts my chin up gently to meet his steady gaze. "There are so many things I want to ask you in this moment but first…When we set foot outside this door and see our families back at the castle, what should we say?"

I figured he was asking me to answer this question for the both of us. "You found me, explained the situation, and we camped out."

"Sounds good to me. Um.." Zero cleared his throat as if he was embarrassed about what he was going to say next. "We should probably shower before we go, the maids will handle the rest afterwards."

"You can go first… or we could take a bath together." I knew my face was bright red after I said those words and I could see the blush on Zero's cheeks as we walked hand in hand to the bathroom. A few minutes after the water was ran; we both stripped and got in. It was very relaxing and warm.

"Krystal." Zero calls my name tenderly as he pulls me toward his chest and I rest my head there. I am in complete bliss. "Sometimes I wish you weren't the Goddess. You have died quite a lot on me and our families. Although, you are still human, you just have extraordinary abilities."

I thought about what he said for a moment and replied, "I agree, but if I wasn't chosen, would we be where we are now in our relationship? I don't really like the attention but regardless, I have to carry the burden." I smiled up at him. "At least I'm not alone anymore."

Zero kissed my forehead, "Agreed."

About an hour later after fooling around, we made our way back to Simone's castle. We weren't that far away. The weather was perfect, about seventy-two degrees. "Damn, the paparazzi are following us which means, we will be in the tabloids in the morning." He pulls me closer to him so that our shoulders are touching.

"I can only imagine the incident that took place last night. I don't care, as long as we are together—Oh no!"

"What's up?" Zero asked alarmed at my sudden outburst.

"I didn't get anyone any gifts for Christmas!" I started to freak out and Zero laughed. "It's not funny." I pouted. By then we reached Imetra Castle and as soon as we walked in, both of us were greeted by our families. They were relieved to see us especially Katelyn.

"Mom! Dad! You're back, where did you guys run off to?" She asks in innocent tone. She is so cute.

"We went camping overnight." Zero answered and Zoey had a wide grin on her face.

"Melanie and Katelyn, how about we get some ice cream?" My mom suggested and I wondered why. As soon as the three left the grand staircase area, everyone turned to look at Zero and me.

"Krystal, you are glowing! So tell me how was it girl?!" Zoey exclaimed as she practically jumped up and down.

"Zoey!" Mr. Kiryu chided.

Oh my goodness.

My face had to be beat red, I didn't think anyone would know that we were at this stage in our relationship just yet. Then, again, they are all vampires and can probably sense such things.

"No wonder why you two showed up late." Mrs. Kiryu teased and Zero groaned. "Aside from that, we are glad you are alright dear. It was hell on earth dealing with the all the issues yesterday and they still aren't done."

"Hey, Zero can I speak to you for a moment?" Dr. James appeared around a corner with an envelope in his hands. I wasn't sure what for though. He placed a kiss on my cheek as he left to handle business.

Next, Simone entered the hall giving us all a depressing expression as she made her passed us and upstairs. I felt a pang of guilt and frowned. I realized that I didn't know much about what happened when Zero left the wedding. "So what happened after Zero left?" I asked them.

"Besides all hell breaking loose," Ichiru spoke up as he finished an apple and tossed the core in a nearby trashcan. "We were just as shocked as Simone's family was when Zoey played the incriminated evidence video. Everyone all over the world saw everything and people immediately began to fire off questions."

"Although Zero didn't want to marry her to begin with, he was extremely pissed because she acted like she was sure the baby was his and tied him into their lives. Basically, she was already cheating way before the wedding with another guy. So no one knows for sure if the baby is Zero's or not." Ichiru gestured to his father. Apparently, there is a lot that happened.


	15. Chapter 14: Confirmation

**Sorry for the late update, I will try to update more frequently! ^_^' **

**Chapter 14: Confirmation  
**

**Zero**

Dr. James and I were standing inside his office located towards the back of the castle. I was anxious to find out the results of the paternity test.

"Prince Zero, I have the results but should I include Simone in the discussion as well?" He asked slowly picking up the clipboard from a metal table nearby.

I shook my head, "I'd rather know by myself." Dr. James nodded in agreement and took a slow breathe.

"If this baby is yours, you will step up and take of him/her right?" He eyed me seriously and I nodded. "Alright." He looked at the clipboard first and then me. I remained calm but I was very nervous. How could I tell Krystal and Katelyn that we have a new addition to the family? Then the fact that Simone would come over ALL the time whether I was babysitting or not. It was likely that Simone would not want Krystal around "our" child at all. Oh and just wait till she finds out who Katelyn really is, that's going to go so smoothly. I rolled my eyes.

"Prince Zero, did you hear a word I said?" Dr. James asked in annoyance. Apparently, my nervousness had gotten the better of me while I zoned out.

I sent him an apologetic look and he sighed, "I said the baby is not yours."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise and my jaw practically hit the floor. "A-are you sure?" I asked and he slightly glared.

"Are you a broad certified Medical Doctor?"

"…No."

"Ok then." He dismissed with a smile. "Now go and share the news! You now have to face Simone with this you know." He added and I mentally sighed.

"I know." And with that, I was on my way back toward Krystal and the others. I turned the corner and could hear someone yelling from a room nearby.

"Krystal, you bitch! I hate you!" Simone yelled and I heard something break. I ran and kicked open the door looking for my girlfriend. Luckily, she was not inside; it was just Simone and a tabloid picture of Krystal posted on a wall with three darts pinned on it. Simone stared at me in shock.

"Let's get something straight," I began in an angry tone. "There will be no dart throwing while I'm in here." I went and removed those darts from Krystal's picture and took it down and pocketed it. "We need to talk." I shut the doors to her room.

Simone sat down on her King sized bed with her arms crossed, "About what?" she snapped. I was just about to yell at her but then I remembered that she was going through some tough stuff right now as am I.

"Simone, I am not the father of the baby but the other guy is." I broke the silence after two minutes. Her face paled.

"W-what?"

"I'm not the father."

"But that's not fair! I—"

Frustration overruled my calm tone. "Simone, you cheated! So you didn't get want you wanted in the end, except for the child."

She bursts into tears and I immediately feel a pang of guilt. I should know that her pregnancy hormones are messed up. "I wanted you! And you left me at the altar for that—that tramp!" She yelled and at the same time, her eyes changed to a blood red color. Simone completely despised Krystal.

"Don't you dare bring her into this?!" I yelled defensively right as she stood up. "Krystal has nothing to do with this. This is about you and what you did!"

"What I did….what I DID?" This was going nowhere fast and when Simone threw a chair at me, and I barely had time to dodge, all hell broke loose. "Have you seen the news?!" She grabbed the remote and cut on the TV and turned to the news channel. Everything that took place at the wedding was definitely the number one top story of the century. "Look at how your sister fucked it all up. If she would have kept her mouth—I don't even know how she found out!" Simone stressed and held a hand to her temple.

"Just calm down, you are pregnant remember?" I reminded her. She took a few deep breaths and centered herself. "I said this is about you, _not_ my sister."

Suddenly, Simone's tears poured out as if it was a waterfall. She ran into my arms and hugged me as tight as she could. I just stood there a bit taken back. "Zero I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! I love you. This was supposed to all work out." She sobbed getting my shirt wet with her tears.

"I don't love you Simone and you have bigger things to worry about." I replied calmly as I gently removed her arms from around my waist. "You need—"

"Get out!" She cut me off and was throwing a tantrum like a two year old. I rolled my eyes completely annoyed at her pregnancy hormones.

"Si—"I began but was cut off again.

"OUT!"

I didn't need to be told twice and as soon as I opened the door, I was greeted with a scowl by the guy she cheated on me with. Whatever his name was.

"What the hell did you do to her?" So he apparently heard the yelling and screaming from inside. He didn't give me time to answer as he quickly sped passed me and I left those two alone.

A few minutes later.

"Woah…I knew drama would occur but this is just really, really over the top." I hear Krystal say as I finally join back up with them.

"You should have been there; the look on Simone's face was priceless!" Zoey laughed.

"So basically, Zero was about to say 'I do' when Zoey cut him off by bursting onto scene with the allegation that the baby wasn't his. An uproar happened and you played the video you captured with your cell phone and everyone saw. Of course everything was all over the news by then. Next, Zero and Simone left the alter to talk and a bit later he left her and went to find me?" Krystal asked making sure she the main details in order.

Ichiru nodded, "Yep and we had to deal with all kind of BS thanks to him. It was defiantly a headache." Ichiru glared at me and I knew I would face payback in some form or fashion. Son of a—

"Dad, what did the Doctor say?" Katelyn piped in from out of nowhere which made me jump a bit. Then, everyone turned to me for answers.

Clearing my throat, I replied, "I'm not the father." I beamed.

Everyone broke out into huge grins. "Thank goodness the hard parts over." My mom cheered and then added, "I can imagine how Simone felt."

"It wasn't pretty, but she will be OK."

Later on, Krystal and I wandered far away from Immetra Castle to go and relax. Everyone had gone to sleep and we couldn't resist going out at night in this perfect weather. It was around sixty-nine degrees or so and the wind was calm. There were many stars out tonight, I should have brought a book. We both lay side by side in the grassy meadow with one of hands intertwined.

"Zero, I'm glad everything went alright today. You know aside from the wedding disaster." She giggled. "But what will you do now?"

"I'll resume my normal life. Now that Simone is out of the picture, there is more time for important things."

Krystal nodded, "Christmas shopping, school, and-" I pulled her in for a romantic kiss and we continued like that for a while.

"I meant more US time." I said. "I'm so hurt you didn't think of that!" I mocked being hurt by placing an arm over my face and turning my body slightly away from her.

"W-wait! I didn't mean...I was getting to that!" She replied attempted to apologize and I turned around with a gift in my hand. She blushed and I found it so damn cute. It was another purple large square box but inside was something entirely different than the normal.

"I'm always busy and even though you and I do spend time together, I feel that we don't really spend as much time as we should with Katelyn. She has only been here a few days and not much has happened so..." I motioned her to open the box. When she did, her chocolate colored eyes widened. Inside was a pair of tickets to Disney World at Orlando Florida. It was a three day/night vacation package.

"Katelyn is going to love it!" Krystal exclaimed happily. "I've never been to there before, but I do hear it's awesome."

"The tickets are valid for life." Although a war is on the horizon, I wanted us to have a wonderful time before it began. But I have no idea when it will come. It could be any time, any place, anywhere like-

"Are you alright Zero?" Krystal asked concerned.

"Yeah." I replied fully focusing my attention on her now.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, that I felt a weird presence in the cabin today. I didn't see or hear anything, but I felt like it wanted me to follow it somewhere."

"Hmm...its strange, but then that's the story of our lives." We both laughed. "Who do you think it was?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment until her eyes widened in realization and she shrieked, "MYA IS GOING TO KILL ME-AGAIN!"


	16. Chapter 15: Taken

**For making you all wait a while, I have made it up by giving you a longer chapter, whooooo!**

**Enjoy**

**~Chapter 15: Taken  
**

**Krystal**

The next day, mom and I did some late Christmas shopping. It's been two days since the holiday and it's not like we really celebrated it. Zero already had his present so we needed to get everyone else something. "So how are you and Dr. James doing?" I asked starting a conversation as my mom's face turned tomato red.

"Fine!" She gushed happily. "He's been so wonderful around Melanie too. She really likes him a lot. I'm going to miss him when we leave here." Her eyes held sadness.

To perk her up a bit, I blurted out, "Ask him to come with us."

"W-what! Well that may be a bit too forward. We could at least exchange phone numbers or something." Mom replied.

"Yeah, that's a better idea." I agreed compared to the nonsense I previously said. Later that day, around 5:30pm we had finished everything including gift wrapping and made our way back to Imetra Castle. Dr. James greeted us with a friendly smile and helped carry some of the bags inside. The smile on his face had mom blushing from ear to ear. They were so cute together. When I opened my mouth to speak, an image of Mya flashed through my mind. "Sorry, I need to go. I'll be back soon!" I hurriedly set the gift bags on the table in the Grand Hall and rushed outside to quiet place. The flower garden with the large water fountain seemed like a good place. There wasn't anyone around.

Crap, she must be really pissed. Oh no! What if she is isn't going to last much longer?!

Closing my eyes and concentrating on her appearance, I whispered, "Show me where Mya is." The green stone that she gave me began to heat up and floated in front of me. A green beam of light was pointing east. Inside my mind, an image of a really, really large black castle was shown to me. Inside, sitting on the throne was King Reys.

I glared at him, even though he couldn't see me. I was still pissed at him for nearly killing Katelyn. King Reys is gathering an army, it's extremely large. At least a thousand soldiers well, monsters and vampires of different ranks. The next part was about Mya, who was still confined in the dungeon and shackled to the wall. She looked at me and could barely raise her head but she whispered two words. She was definitely weaker than before.

"Black…desert." Those words seemed right to me. Then, there was something else, something fuzzy that I couldn't make out and then a hard smack on the back brought me back to reality. "OW!"

Turning around quickly, I was face to face with Simone…ugh… "What did you did that for?!" She reminded of me of the some of the mean girls at my high school.

Simone crossed her arms and narrowed her ocean blue eyes, "I said hello like three times and when you didn't respond…you deserved it for ignoring me!"

"Sorry about—wait no I'm not! Why would you want to see me anyway?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. She hates my guts. Her weight shifted and then, the look on her face softened slightly as if what she was going to say was hard to form into words.

"Well..I was stressed and needed some air, but you were in the way. But since I'm here now..I might as well stay." Simone huffed. "Anyway, I needed someone to vent to, and since I don't really like you, you're the best one for the job."

Rolling my eyes, I was about to retort when I heard someone running towards us. "Krystal, why aren't you inside yet? We are all waiting on you." Melanie ran up to me not noticing Simone and nearly bumped into her. She mumbled something under her breath as she slightly glared at my little sister.

"I was just leaving." I said in a bitter tone while glaring at Simone. As soon as I reached the back entrance doors, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Krystal…I-I don't have anyone else to talk to." Simone chocked out. I was totally shocked, she was begging me to stay and listen. The pain in her voice was clearly there. I sighed internally and told Melanie to go on inside with the others. When I turned around to face her, tears were streaming down her face. I felt bad for her…but she brought this upon herself.

"Fine." I grumbled as we slowly walked in the garden taking our time while she vented about everything and anything.

"My friends, parents, and my freaking baby daddy won't even talk to me. Well at first they did but after yelling and screaming at them for half an hour, they just started ignoring me. My parents are disappointed! I thought everything was going to work out but—"

I cut in, "But it didn't and it's your own fault." I finished for her and she glared harder than I thought possible.

"You are supposed to be listening! Not judging me dammit!"

I sighed and nodded for her to continue. By now we were towards the end of the large garden. Her ramblings had lasted a few more minutes and we both sat down on a nearby stone bench. "And then, I told the maid that I wanted pastel blue curtains and she said that already I already had them and it was the third time in a row-" I tuned her out as I stood up as if something was wrong. Someone else was here with us and sure enough, I was right.

"Hello young ladies." King Reys greeted with a sinister smile on his face. He was standing right behind us and Simone's face drained of color. She quickly jumped up and ran toward the gate to escape only to find it locked with powerful magic. I stood protectively in front of her.

"Get the hell off of my property!" Simone yelled from behind me raising her fists in anger.

"Strong words coming from someone who can't even protect herself." King Reys smirked as he prepared dark energy balls in his hands.

My scythe appeared and I got into an attack stance. "Guards!" Simone yelled but I didn't see anyone else around.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, no one can see or hear us. What fun would that be?!" He threw his dark magic and disappeared from my sight. I was able to counter but was too late to see that it was a diversion. Simone had taken off and was a few feet in front of me. The evil King appeared in front of her.

Just as he was about to strike her with his fist, "Krystal!" yelled a frightened Simone as she quickly put her hand on her abdomen to protect her baby, I stomped on the ground and a stone wall was brought up just in time to connect with his kick.

"You can't harm a pregnant woman!" I yelled in anger just as I caught up with him. It was then we exchange blows. His magic against my scythe but it was quickly knocked out of my hands and sent flying against the wall of the barrier. Simone had gone to take cover somewhere.

I shot a stream of fire out of my hands; King Reys jumped over it and kicked me harshly on my backside so hard that I swear I heard a crack. Screaming, I was sent flying from the impact as I landed against the barrier wall and was shocked painfully before my butt hit the ground.

Groaning, I finally got back on my feet. I had wondered why my weapon never responded and when I touched it, several spikes appeared and almost cut off my fingers if I hadn't been so quick to remove them. It was surrounded in a deep dark substance.

I heard a terrified scream from Simone and quickly scanned the area to find her. Too many freaking bushes in the way but some of them were ruined making it easy for me to see the two. King Reys had injured Simone's shoulder, it seemed to be dislocated. Oh crap! Since my scythe is currently useless, I used the power of Courage to make some nearby branches—strong ones—pick him up and slam him into the ground over and over again. Simone ran toward me while King Reys was struggling to get free.

"Better late than never!" She said coldly and glared at while trying to pop her arm back into place. She didn't even grimace after she did that. Wow.

"Hey—"I began but a loud angry roar cut me off. She better be glad I was here in the first place.

"Oh for fucks sake! Krystal, protect me!" Quickly Simone hid behind me while I rolled my eyes; I was doing the best I could! Once again, the King and I exchanged blows. While we were fighting, I ordered Simone to run to the nearest wall and stay low.

I winced as the King caught one of my hands, while using the other to punch me in the gut several times knocking the wind out of me while I coughed up blood from internal damage. He was moving too fast, faster than before. Finally, seeing an opening, I was able to bring my knee up to his chest to slightly lift him in the air. Next, I landed a blow to his face with my fist and kicked him up higher. A hiss was heard from him.

He was close enough to possible break through the shield. I quickly powered up my fire magic and threw a long ray of fire at his butt, and the target hit the mark. It was strong enough to break the shield.

As the evil King tried cooling off his butt by fanning it with his hands and looking retarded, Simone yelled in an pissed off tone, "KRYSTAL, YOU DAMN NEAR BURNED ME TO DEATH!" She held up a small area of her hair that was burnt.

Opps.I couldn't help but laugh.

"Simone behind you!" I yelled seeing King Reys, grab her and force her to her knees as she wined and tears streamed down her cheeks. Before I could get close enough, I was blasted backwards and hit a stone pillar knocking it over in the process.

I shook off the stars dancing around my head and shakily stood up again. "Let her go!" I yelled trying to come up with some sort of plan to get us out of here.

"Catch!" King Reys taunted and he threw Simone right at me. Luckily I somewhat caught her but the baby wasn't harmed. Then, a huge dark purple ball was sent our way as soon as I looked up at him. Quickly forming a barrier to protect us, it didn't because it shattered on impact from the huge explosion.

While Simone was screaming in pure terror thinking she was going to die, I grabbed her shoulders and quickly pushed her out of harms way from it just in time as I took the full force of the blast. I knew I was screaming at the top of my lungs from the agony of the physical pain. It felt like my body was being ripped apart, limb from limb. My back just had to be blown open or fried to a crisp. When I finally did land, after smashing through more pillars, and a stone bench and sliding across the ground, I was face down.

"KRYSTAL!" I thought I heard the distant yell from Simone. I felt my magic working on healing the wounds, while I heard shots being fired, and other distant yells. I tried to get up with all my might, but I didn't have the strength just yet. I couldn't move my body, the thing I could do was open my eyes only to see nothing but blurred objects. Tears ran down my face, the pain was too much to bear and I temporarily lost my hearing probably because of the loud explosion. My ears were ringing and giving me a huge headache. There is blood leaking from various wounds on my body, the most from my back where most of the pain originated from anyway. I just wanted to pass out.

"Krystal! Oh fuck!" I think that was Simone, she was clearly worried about me. My vision had started to become a bit clearer and my back was hurting less. The pain was beginning to dull.

"Si…mone." I whispered painfully, crap, it hurt to talk. I could see that she was OK.

A frightened scream suddenly came from her and it looked like King Reys had her gripped tightly by her hair aiming a large dark energy ball at the baby. "If you don't want her to die, you will not move an inch. If you do try anything, and I mean even the slightest movement, I will destroy everything within a twenty mile radius!" This cruel sick worthless man was threatening them; and the people in the Kingdom. I had to do something!

Feeling that I move a little bit more, I raised my head slightly while he was whispering things to Simone, to see my family, Zero and his family, Simone's parents and royal guards around us with their weapons drawn. They were struggling not to bash his face in. I caught Melanie's and my mom's horrifying gazes. Zero looked worried out of his mind and so did Katelyn and the rest of them.

Their gazes lingered on me and then back to him, her parents were pleading for me to do something and I felt so freaking responsible. I slowly rose to my feet, which I was surprised the evil bastard let me do. I heard horrified gasps from the crowd I must look like really bad, I sure feel like it. My uniform jacket was burned off, only leaving my classic white buttoned up shirt and barley hanging on black mini skirt. Why they made girl's uniforms like this, I'll never know, it was probably some pervert who came up with the idea. I saw a little of my hair on the ground. I hoped I didn't have a bald spot. My vision was hazy but I shook it off and faced him with an angry glare.

"Still. Not. Dead. Yet?!" He was beyond pissed and his left eye was twitching which caused me to smirk. My body felt like it was going to give up on me due to exhaustion. This would be my last chance.

"It's me you want right? If you let her go, I'll come willingly." I said hoping he would compromise and hoping that he didn't catch the tiredness and pain in my voice. My only two goals trying to get everyone else out of here alive and rescue Mya. Unknown to him, I had my hands behind my back that were slightly pulsing with red energy; it looked as if I was surrendering somewhat, well not really.

I concentrated on producing some magical shield of some kind to protect Simone and her unborn child. It took a little bit of energy but I could see a green glow underneath her. Great, I was confident that it would hold up as long as I enabled it to. Without speaking he simply pushed Simone over. Once he was close enough, my knees were beginning to buckle. I was secretly scared of out my mind not knowing if I could pull this off, but on the outside, I remained calm.

Once he grabbed one of my shoulders, I instantly attacked landing a successful punch on his face as one of the guards moved in to try and save Simone. Unfortunately, plans don't always go well. After I tried landing a sharp kick to his abdomen, he caught my foot, picked me up and swung me around so fast, I was thrown toward the crowd but I was able to somehow pull off a back flip and land on my feet in front of them.

"Clever little girl!" King Reys screamed in fury and then in the blink of an eye, the knight helping Simone was gone and she was in King Reys clutches once again. He was too freaking fast! Everyone braced themselves for whatever could happen next.

"Mom..." Katelyn said in a worried tone, she could probably sense my energy dropping or something. I was on the verge of collapsing from pure exhaustion and pain. The evil King is glowing in a black aura, he was in front of us and then in the next second he was gone. Before I could react, he was behind me snickering and saying something I couldn't understand. It had gone too quiet and then darkness drowned out Simone's cries for help.


	17. Chapter 16: What Now?

**~Chapter 16: What Now? ~**

**Zoey**

I woke up to the sound of angry shouting that barely formed words in my mind. Someone helped me to my feet and my eyes opened. The first thing I see are the worried faces of Simone's parents. Her mom has tears streaming down her face while the father looks guilty.

I gently lay a hand on his shoulder, "We all tried our best. I'm sure Krystal's keeping her safe from harm." I forced a smile. I admit I'm a little concern for that horrible women's safety but only because she is pregnant (luckily not with my Zero's child). My real concern was for Krystal. She definitely put on a brave face although she struggled through her serious injuries. I'm sure if she was completely human, things would have ended long ago.

Shaking my head and removing my hand from Simone's dad's shoulder so that he could comfort his wife, I looked for my family and Krystal's. The guards that were angrily shouting back and forth were silenced by their commander, a royal knight.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask when I reached the family. Other than a few scrapes, everyone seemed physically fine. My heart went out to Ms. Loveless, that must have shaken her up really bad…to see your child get hurt like that. Melanie must've seen it too. She was crying in her mom's shirt, wetting it with her tears as Ms. Loveless is being comforted by Dr. James.

"We should go charge into his castle right now!" A guard suddenly yelled out of fear of the missing Princess. Before a response was given, the paparazzi came out from hiding, asking questions at a mile a minute pace. They were full of shock, anger and disbelief that the Princess and the Goddess (Krystal) were taken by the Desert King, King Reys nickname.

I ignored them and turned my attention back to my family. Worry and sorrow etched on each of their faces. A deep frown settled onto mine, and I voiced my thoughts, "We all knew it wouldn't be easy from the start. But to go through so much in almost nine months and then you are forced into situations…" I trailed off as a few tears silently made their way down my cheeks.

"That is more dangerous than you imagined." Zero finished for me in a voice deprived of emotion. I knew he felt absolutely hopeless like I did, we could have possibly saved them both, but the bastard used Simone to his advantage. Hearing those horrible screams from Krystal must've really cut him deep. Mom put an arm around his shoulder while a teary eyed Katelyn hugged his waist but he did hold one of her hands.

"But let's not forget." Ms. Loveless began, "Krystal has always been a strong girl. We've seen her through all the trials and tribulations that she has had to face. For example, that time when that beautiful/twisted women wearing the kimono had tried to kill us."

I think just about every let out an annoyed sigh. Who wanted to remember her skank *cough* I'm sorry that's Simone's title among other names *cough*. The point is she was a bitch to deal with and now my family, excluding Zero's blank face, are looking at me weird.

"Yes, that was a great battle indeed." Dad added. "Remember when we helped her gather all the tattoo symbols and then we went to her house—"

"Wait, when did this happen?" Ms. Loveless interjected. Her expression was one of curiosity.

"After Krystal fought a dragon in a volcano and earned the symbol of power, she passed out from lack of blood and serious injuries." Mom explained as Ms. Loveless grimaced at this new information. "At the same time, we were attacked by a powerful enemy who Simone used to work for. Our home was destroyed so we decided to go to Krystal's home. It turns out that really wasn't the greatest idea. There, we met her horrible step-sisters and they told us about how Krystal was treated very poorly."

Ichiru spoke up next, "And they had the nerve to laugh at everything she went through. I never known such—"

All of a sudden Krystal's scythe appeared hovering in midair and everyone's talking ceased. I thought it was with her, but then, I remembered it was laying on the ground and it is still covered in black smoky dark stuff. "Why is it randomly hovering above us?" I ask no one in particular until I heard Katelyn speak.

"I think it's trying to rid itself of evil or maybe mom is calling out to it or vice versa. Her other scythe is so much different and cooler than this one in the future." She said at the same time soft green lights shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the weapon. It seemed they were attempting to remove the darkness. Suddenly, the weapon shattered in pieces but a green glow protected all of us.

"Mom!" Katelyn suddenly cried alarming Zero and the rest of us.

"Katelyn what's happening?" Zero asks in concern.

Katelyn took a deep breath as her tense shoulders dropped. "Mom and I have a strong bond so whenever she is trouble, I can get a brief glance of what's happening. She just had a huge shock is all and feel to her knees. Simone was with her though."

I heard Dr. James gasp in surprise, "Look!" On the ground in front of us is a light green pool of liquid, no bigger than a small fish pond.

"This is the power of the Earth's doing by itself. It's bringing something out of the ground!" Mom exclaimed in shock. Sure enough she was right, in a flash of green light stood a new weapon for Krystal, an upgraded badass looking scythe. The weapon is painted pure black with hits of silver on the edges. The blade is larger than before and seems much more durable than the last one. One of the guards hesitantly reached out to touch it only to receive a painful shock to his hand and he quickly pulled back.

"No one is to touch the weapon, it's clearly not for us." The King of Immetra said. "Come let us rest and think of a plan of action as we eat. King Reys does have an army in the making as we speak." After that the rest of us followed suit knowing that he is right. Yes, we are seriously worried about Krystal but she has come a long way. Even so I wished one of us could be there with her instead.

Later that evening everyone retired to their separate rooms for some reason we were extremely tired after dinner. It could be that we basically stuffed our faces at least I did knowing I would need the strength to fight when the time came. Zero quickly finished everything on his plate and was the first to leave the dining room. Katelyn and Ichiru cast worried glances. The plans we came up with didn't really come with consequences as far as Krystal was concerned but we also had to save Simone and the baby. Speaking of that where the hell was the dad at? I haven't seen him at all since the day Zero found out that the baby wasn't his. Did he even care?

I was way too tired to think anymore. I collapsed on my bed, was the food filled with something strange? If it was poison, I would have known because it would mean coughing up blood and other unwanted side effects.

"I'm sorry Zoey but I have to do this." I heard the faint voice of Katelyn and then fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 17: Getting Out

** I finally got a chance to draw Katelyn for you guys! I tried posted the link to her here but it wouldn't let me. Instead, I will post the link on my profile, hopefully it will work :)  
**

**~Chapter 17: Getting Out ~**

**Krystal **

"…Krys…"

"—stal!"

A low moan escapes my lips.

"—up!"

I feel hands on my shoulders roughly shaking me. A voice reaches my ears and I mumble, "Zero?" My eyes slowly flutter open to see a burled image of what looks like a woman with long blonde hair.

"No, it's the grim reaper, it's me you idiot." Simone hissed obviously jealous about my mention of Zero from before. I would have rolled my eyes and sighed but it was physically impossible to do so at the moment.

"What happened?" I ask blinking away the blurred vision which finally became clear. Simone looks at me worriedly and then, hugs me and I let out a yelp of surprise.

Tears fell out of her eyes and I gave her a skeptical look thinking that only her pregnancy hormones would have her act this way. "I couldn't stop screaming, no one else could move or else that bastard would kill the baby and me. He did something to make you black out. Oh gosh…you should have seen the look on Zero's face. He was so furious and this little girl beside him was crying her heart out. The last thing I saw is the faces of my parents before he threw everyone back with a powerful force of dark magic and then we disappeared."

"King Reys had us thrown over his shoulder, well, he half dragged, half carried you in one arm while I just sat there refusing to struggle. After all, I couldn't get anywhere without you and I am pregnant so I didn't need to stress out no more than I already was." Simone sniffled and wiped away her tears using her fingers.

"Hey don't worry, we'll be fine." I forced a smile trying to cheer her up a bit. I didn't feel as hopeful, I was still reeling from what happened before. Pain is still evident all over my body and I shudder. A splitting headache forms and I bite my lower lip. How long have I been out?

Simone spared a concerned glance and she looked me over head to toe in distaste. "Damn Krystal, King Reys really fucked you up. Most of your body is exposed except your boobs, the bottom part of your stomach and the lower areas." My face went red from embarrassment as I looked down at myself. Indeed, Simone was right. My uniform was barely intact anymore. The skirt only covered the back and front areas and the sides were ripped off revealing part of my bruised thighs, the white button down shirt was gone and the green cami underneath was barely holding on with large rips and tears that were revealing small parts of my black bra and much larger parts of my stomach. My backside remained tender; there must've been a large scar or bruise. I knew it was bare due to the very large hole on the cami's backside, not to mention all the dried up blood on the clothes, the shoes were none existent as were the socks.

I sighed and asked, "How long was I out? And where are we?"

Simone grunted and replied, "About four hours and fifth-teen minutes. To answer your last question, why don't you look around." My eyes scanned the area we were in, a decent sized metal gate in front of us preventing escape. A tiny window that only had enough space for your hand to fit and the whole area smelt like old decaying damp mothballs plus water. Looks like a dungeon to me.

I stood up reaching for my weapon and not finding it in its holding place. A quick flashback of events reminded me that my scythe was still possessed by darkness or something. I am surprised to find no chains or shackles on either of us, its as if we were almost free, but then, what did that mean?

My bare hands touched the cold metal bars, and I was painfully shocked by a high voltage of electrocution. I wildly waved my hands in the air to try to cool them down and the pain quickly dulled.

"Well, doesn't look like its going to be easy to escape." I deadpan and Simone rolled her eyes. "Are you and the baby alright?" I ask changing the subject.

Simone's hands gently caressed her baby bump and she replied, "We are fine, thanks to you. I owe you big time." The smile on her face was one of happiness. "That young girl that was bawling her eyes out over you…" She trialed off thinking to herself for a moment. Does she mean Katelyn or Melanie?

"Aha!" Simone pointed her index finger at me, "She looks just like you and had Zero's eyes…OH MY GOD! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU TWO HAVE A KID?"

A nervous laugh came from me as I tried to calm her down. "Umm—well…" I was trying to figure out how to explain it to her when she interjected.

"That little girl looks at least about 8 years old, so that mean that you would have been 8 years old, what the fuck…" Simone appeared disgusted and before she opened her mouth to say something else, I cut in.

"Woah! You have went too far with the age thing! There was no way in hell I was thinking about sex at freaking eight years old! Two, she is from the future which means that in the end Zero and I were going to be together whether he married you or not." That last sentence flew out of my mouth without meaning to. I hadn't meant to add that part and now I was looking at a shocked Simone.

Regaining her composure, Simone said, "Oh really? What if things change? Do you think you and him will even last that long?"

I narrowed my brown eyes and replied, "We'll make it work—"

Simone's eyes hardened, "You do realize that you aren't good enough for him right?" As soon as I was about to reply, she cut me off. "I mean just look at what you go through. You're our so-called new human Goddess who supposedly over rules us, people barely listen to you. You suck at protecting others and you seem to always be on guard as if something is about to happen. You're a horrible daughter and I'll be damned if Zero marries you one day." Her tone was full of anger and angst. "Not one drop of royal blood in your body, you're freaking poor, often judged by society and people hate you and want you to die. I want you to die!"

I was shocked and hung my head hung after I couldn't think of what to say for a while. Tears began to swell up in my eyes but I didn't dare let them fall. Finally finding my voice, I said, "Let's go."

"How?" Simone questions, "Its not like we can-"

I quickly stood up and blasted a hole through the iron bars using fire magic but instead of breaking some of the bars, it took out the hole wall itself. I poked my head out and scanned the corridor, it was completely empty. "This is too easy..." I mumbled to myself. Simone walked out behind me and started to run left. A red ball came her way, I quickly pulled her back and the red ball impacted the wall completely blowing it up.

_"Krystal...I'm here."_

_Mya!_ I could suddenly sense her presence in the opposite direction. Looking in that direction, I briefly caught a glimpse of her in a nearby cell. Unfortunately, something blocked us from getting there. Then, with a dark chuckle, they show themselves. A tall man, not King Reys, but an evil minion serving him who looked just as deadly. He readied two energy balls, at the same time, my fists emitted a red glow. I took off the green stone necklace and threw it at Simone who caught it. "Simone, head left and go seven cells down."

"Wh-"

"JUST GO ALREADY!" I yelled as I rushed at my opponent. While we exchanged blows, Simone darted off heading towards Mya.

* * *

**Simone**

Damn dark tunnels with stupid little lanterns for light. Thank goodness I'm a vampire! I reached the fith cell when a body was blasted back and nearly hit me, but I ducked just in time. "What the hell!" Its not Krystal but the evil servant guy, his eyes glow dangerously orange and he lashes out at me.

"I don't think so!" Krystal comes to the rescue with a sharp kick to his face. I waist no time in taking off once again and finally reaching the cell. Indeed, there she was, barely clinging to life, Mya who weakly lifts her head to see me. I'm trying to get the bars off, but I'm electrocuted and let go. I'm a little torn between struggling to open the gate or risking my baby's health. I look at Krystal who is struggling to hold her ground. She just got blasted into a stone cold wall.

As I reached for the bars a second time, a young girl's voice says, "Step back!"

"Who are-" I don't get to finish because I immediately jumped to the right to avoid being burned by fire. Luckily, it burned the gate down. "Help me free her!" I yelled when I couldn't pull off the stupid shackles on her wrists. The young girl who looked just like Krystal had easily done the job but a scream of pain from Krystal stopped her in her tracks and she gently laid down the older women and told me to get out of here.

"Mom!" Krystal's daughter yells in fear and rushes to help. I see her jump up and pound the guy in the face meanwhile Krystal is gathering her bearings. Mya and I slowly approach the hold the young girl blasted into the wall to hide.

**I know..its short, but I couldn't give everything away just yet... till next time. **


End file.
